Picking up the Pieces
by Roswelllostcause
Summary: After the defeat of Savitar Caitlin makes a discovery that sends her on a journey of healing. While one of those she has left behind discovers that maybe he might be with the wrong woman. May become Snowbarry.
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the pieces

Crossover Flash/Supergirl

Summary After the final battle with Savitar, Caitlin makes a discovery that makes her rethink her future.

Barry never went into the speed force after the defeat of Savitar.

It had been two months since the defeat of Savitar. Two months since the insane evil time remnant of Barry Allen, also known as the Flash hero of Central City was erased from existence. But as a group known as the Legends knows once you play with time nothing is ever the same. Caitlin Snow knows that. Barry learned the hard way about playing with the timeline. Because he created Flashpoint Caitlin was now a meta-human. Or at least that is what she believed. While that might be a bad thing. She could use these powers to be a hero like Barry. But she also knew that there really was a multiverse. She had been taken by a psychopath called Zoom to Earth-2 from Earth-1 and met her evil doppleganger who was known as Killer Frost. Because of that when she began to show signs of ice powers like Killer Frost she used power dampeners. That combined with all her negative feelings that she buried caused her to fully develop what could be called a split personality of Killer Frost. The power dampers kept Frost at bay until they didn't. Oh most likely they would have kept working forever, if not for the fact that Caitlin had gotten a fatal injury. Even though she had begged her friends to just let her die rather than let her become Killer Frost. But Julian Albert who she was sort of dating at the time refused to let her die when she flat lined in the medical bay of S.T.A.R. Labs. He ripped the snowflake necklace that was damping her powers off letting Frost loose. He did that so that Frost's accelerated healing would save her. While that did happen it also caused her to attack her friends and betray them joining Savitar. Well she only joined up with Savitar after he revealed who he was. You see ever since she had first met Barry Allen Caitlin had started to develop feelings for him. Even while she mourned Ronnie Raymond the man she had promised to marry when she believed he died the night the particle accelerator exploded. Only to turn up very much alive. But Ronnie was another very complicated story that she really didn't want to think about right now. Right now she was staring into the mirror her auburn hair streaked with platinum blond, her brown eyes rimmed with a frosty silver. In the past two months Caitlin and Frost had come to an uneasy truce. Caitlin would let Frost have free rain, as long as she didn't kill anyone, well unless it was absolutely necessary. Frost had agreed. So in the past couple months a couple thugs had lost a few toes and a finger or two due to frostbite. But they were still alive. Looking down at the pregnancy test sitting on the counter in front of her she spoke to who her friend Cisco Ramon would refer to as her mean roommate.

"Hope you are happy with yourself. That bastard used us and now we are having his baby." Said Caitlin

Inside her head she thought she heard a fait response.

_I'm sorry Caity. I thought he cared about us! _

Sighing Caitlin walked into her bedroom and began packing a bag. She was going to leave Central City. But she also knew that her friends would coming looking for her. So she knew that there was no where she could go at least not on her current Earth. She came up with a plan. She would use one of the extra interdimensional extrapolaters Cisco had made when working on the one for Supergirl. She would go to another Earth. She immediately eliminated Earth-2 first of all because she was dead there, second if she wasn't she would be wanted by the police. She wouldn't go to Earth-3 only because Jay Garrett the Flash there would try and get her to go back home. Earth-19 was out. They didn't take kindly to breachers. That left either an unknown Earth or Earth-38. Earth-38 being the home of Supergirl. She didn't know Supergirl or as she was known at her day job and most people as Kara Danvers well. They had only met when Kara had come to Earth-1 when they were being attacked by an alien race called the Dominators. But she seemed nice enough. Caitlin was sure that the sweet blond alien hero would let her stay there until she figured out what she wanted to do. So after packing she made her way to STAR Labs and into Cisco's lab. She found what she came for headed to the cortex and left a letter to her friends and pressed the button on the breach device and stepped through the portal to the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth-38

Kara Danvers also known as the superhero Supergirl flew over National City. She was happy that it seemed to be a quiet night. That is until she spotted what looked to be a portal opening in an alley about three blocks from Catco. She flew down to investigate. She hoped that it was not some kind of trouble. As she landed she saw a slightly familiar auburn haired woman. She landed in front of her before speaking.

"Caitlin?"

"Supergirl! Uh hi." Said Caitlin

"Is everything ok? Is Barry ok? Oliver?"

"They are all fine as far as I know."

"Then what brings you here?"

"I am going through some things and I needed to get away."

"You do know most people when they take a vacation they go on a cruise or the beach. If it's winter they go skiing if they are into that. Not go to an another Earth where they know like no one."

"I wanted to go somewhere where my friends couldn't hunt me down."

Kara looked at the other woman that was when she noticed the faint sound of another heartbeat.

"You're pregnant. Wait before you freak out I didn't use my x-ray vision. I can hear two heartbeats coming from you."

"Yeah I am. Barry can't know. If he finds out than he will want to take care of me, and I can't let him do that."

"Is the baby his?"

"That is a complicated question."

_Yeah right Caity! He kinda is and you and I both know it._ Came Frost's thoughts into Caitlin's mind.

Kara looked at her strangely for a minute.

"I take it that you didn't do a lot of planning for this trip of yours." Said Kara

"Not really."

"You need somewhere to stay?"

"I can just get a hotel room or something."

"I have a feeling your credit card won't work here. I also don't think our universes have exactly the same money."

"I didn't think about that."

"Are you afraid to fly?"

"Why?"

"I can take you to my apartment. You can stay with me and tell me your story."

"Supergirl, uh that isn't necessarily."

"Caitlin, Barry cares about you. You are his friend, any friend of his is a friend of mine."

"After I tell you my story you may feel different."

"Let me decided that."

"ok. But promise you won't call Barry and tell him where I am."

"All I promise is I will not use Cisco's device and contact him. But if he calls me or comes here looking for you I will not lie."

"I can live with that."

Kara gently grabbed Caitlin around the waist and flew both of them to her apartment landing on the balcony. She pushed the door open and showed Caitlin in.

"By the way thanks for remembering to call me Supergirl on the street." Said Kara

"I am kind of use to using code names. I have been kidnapped before by one of Barry's enemies. I know not to revel someone's secret identity."

"I know. It's just my sister has nearly blown my cover before. Which reminds me. I will have to tell her and J'onn about you."

"I understand. J'onn he is that Martian you work with right?"

"Yes. I'm going to change. The guest bedroom is down the hall on the right. Bathroom. Is right across from it. Feel free to take a shower or bath if you want."

"Thanks again Kara. You don't have to do this. You hardly know me."

"True I hardly know you. But you are Barry's friend. So that makes you my friend."

"You trust him that much?"

"Yes. Besides I think he is a good judge of people."

Caitlin didn't respond. She just grabbed her bag and headed to the guest room to change out of the clothes she was wearing and into her pajamas.

Earth-1

Cisco Ramon walked into the cortex of STAR Labs and started to check to see if there was anything that needed the attention of Central City's resident hero the Flash. That was when he saw the envelope with both his and Barry's name written on it in a familiar script. He rips it open and reads the letter.

"Oh no! No! No!"

He grabs his phone and calls Barry.

"Barry, you need to get to the cortex. Caitlin has runaway!"

Less than a minute later papers flew as Barry Allen the Flash super sped into the cortex.

"What do you mean that Cait has runaway?" asked Barry

"Read this." Said Cisco handing over the letter.

Barry took it and began to read.

_Barry and Cisco, _

_If you are reading this then I finally got the nerve to leave. I want you to know that it was nothing either of you did that made me leave. I need to do this for myself. Until I can control the "Killer Frost" part of me I am too dangerous to be around you. I am going somewhere that I can get the help I need. Where if I lose control I won't kill who is helping me. Barry, you are smart enough to know who I am talking about, so I won't hide it. I am going to be on Earth-38. I am going to Kara for help. By the way Cisco I took one of your breach devices. I am going to ask that neither of you come after me. I promise to come back when I am ready. Not only do I need this for my powers but to come to terms with what I did while Frost was in control. I love you both. When I get there and meet up with Kara, I will not ask her to hide the fact that I am there from you when you choose to get in touch with her. Because I know you will Barry. Stay safe guys. I mean it Barry don't do anything that gets you nearly killed. Because it won't be sweet Caitlin that comes back to kick your ass. It will most definitely be Killer Frost! Love you. _

_Caitlin _

"Dude so we going after her? Bringing her back home?" asked Cisco

"No. We are going to let her take the time she needs."

"What man?"

"Cisco, Caitlin is safe with Kara. I will call Kara later to make sure Caitlin arrived safely. You have known her longer than I have. But I know her well enough to know that just going after her will do nothing but tick her off. Besides I think what she isn't saying everything."

"What do you mean?"

"She is feeling guilty over the fact that she betrayed us to Savitar."

"Barry that was Killer Frost!"

"Who is part of Cait. Cisco, Caitlin will come back to us when she is ready."

"Are you at least going call Kara and see if she made it safely?"

"Cisco, I got to get to my day job."

Barry exited the cortex at super speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth-38

Caitlin work to the smell of bacon cooking. She stopped in the bathroom on her way to the kitchen. When she walked in the kitchen she found Kara making breakfast.

"So uh not only are you a superhero but you can cook?" asked Caitlin

"Not even Barry knows I can cook. Only my sister and foster mom Eliza know that." Said Kara

"Sorry I fell to sleep before we could talk last night."

"It's ok Caitlin. You were tired. Besides I am sure that sleep is what your baby needs."

"Yeah."

"I got you some herb tea. Eliza told me the caffeine in coffee isn't good for babies. Besides there is a very good chance that your baby will be meta human. Possible a speedster?"

"Yes. Seeing the father and I are both metas it is a very good chance my child will be a meta."

"So Caitlin, are you ready to tell me what happened with you after the Dominators?"

"I don't know if you noticed those bracelets I was wearing then."

"Barry told me they were damping your powers. But he didn't say why you were doing that."

"Ok back when you first met Barry we were dealing with an evil speedster called Zoom. He was from Earth-2. He wanted Barry's speed. Well on Earth-2 Barry, Iris, Cisco and I all had doppelgangers. Barry's was just a normal geek from what I understand. Mine was a meta going by Killer Frost. Short version is that she was evil. She was working for Zoom. Well until he killed the man she loved. Then she turned on him and was killed by Zoom she helped me escape when Barry came to rescue me when Zoom kidnapped me."

"So there was still some part of Caitlin in her. Some good."

"Yeah. But after meeting her when I started to show powers I got really scared. Afraid I would become her and hurt or worse kill those I care about."

"Keep going."

"Well Cisco and Julian who was helping us made a neckless that was solar powered to replace the bracelets which kept draining of power. During a battle I was fatally injured. The upside of my powers they come with an accelerated healing factor."

"That is a good thing."

"Yeah. It means I am still alive now. Well I flat lined and against my wishes Julian ripped the neckless off me. He cared about me even after I when I was struggling with these powers kidnapped him and gave him a mild case of frostbite. Well within seconds of the neckless being removed Frost was unleashed."

"You are talking like your powers have their own personality."

"They kind of do. I even at times hear her in my head."

"Ok."

Caitlin could see that Kara was having trouble believing her.

_Will you play nice if I give you control? _

_Sure Caity, I like little Miss Sunshine here. _

"Why don't I let you meet Frost and you tell me if we are two different people." Said Caitlin

"You can do that?"

"Of course we can do that." Came a frosty voice.

Kara watched as Caitlin's hair turned platinum blond, and eyes became a frosty sliver blue.

"Wow. I thought I had seen everything." Said Kara

"I will pick up where Caity left off. Oh don't go calling her that. She don't really like it. Well after I took over when that Brit released me to heal Caity, I ice blasted team Flash. Didn't kill no one, oh dispute them calling me Killer Frost, I never actually killed anyone. I went and joined up with Savitar at that point. But only because he revealed to me who he really was."

"Who was Savitar? Barry never told me."

"He was Barry. Well a time remnant actually. One that went crazy. He wanted to hurt Barry by killing Iris. Iris was saved don't worry. But anyway Savitar convinced me over time he cared for me. He didn't he was truly everything the real Barry was not."

"I'm sorry you were hurt Frost."

"You're sweet. I was more upset that fake Barry didn't give a damn about Caity. He used me and now Caity and I are having his baby. I think I will give Caity back the raines now."

Kara watched as Frost melted away and Caitlin's eyes and hair returned to their normal colors.

"Frost is definitely different then you. Caitlin, are you aware that she feels guilty over what she let happen to you."

"Yes. Like I told you last night who the baby's father is complicated. It is Barry. But at the same time it's not. You know him Kara."

"He would take responsibility for you and the baby."

"Yeah."

Just then they both heard a chirping from Kara's breach device.

"That is most likely Barry. You should answer. Tell him I am ok. Oh I left a note saying that I came here to gain better control of my powers working with someone I can't permanently hurt."

"Ok."

Caitlin headed to take a shower while Kara hit the communication button on her device.

Earth-1

Barry closed and locked the door to his lab before hitting the communication function on the dimensional device. It only took a minute before he heard Kara's cheery voice.

"Hey Barry."

"Hey Kara."

"She's safe Barry."

"So you are with Cait?"

"I found her after she arrived last night. She is staying with me."

"I'm glad. How is she? Even before she left she was hiding from Cisco and me."

"Broken. I mean that emotionally. Barry, Caitlin told me what happened. Frost told me somethings too."

"You talked to Killer Frost?"

"Barry, your Earth's Frost never killed anyone. In fact she feels guilty for everything that happened over the past few months. Really guilty over what she put Caitlin through."

"What do you mean?"

"Barry, I promised Caitlin, I would only tell you she is safe. I promise that I will keep her safe but right now she needs time."

"I understand. Tell her we love her."

"I will, and Barry I promise that if she needs you weather she wants to admit it or not I will call."

"Thanks."

"Bye Barry."

Barry turned off the device and opened the door. He sat down at his desk and picked up a picture that was there. It was one he had taken about a year ago. A candid shot of Caitlin at STAR Labs. In it she was smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Staring at the picture his mind finally caught up to what his heart had been trying to tell him for over a year. While he may love Iris, he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Caitlin. Now he had to do what he really didn't want to do. He had to end things with Iris.


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Joe West walked into the cortex at STAR Labs and looked around. Cisco was sitting watching the computer screens. Barry he could see on a monitor in the speed lab. Looking around he noticed that Caitlin was still missing.

"So still no Caitlin?" asked Joe

"Oh hey Joe. I doubt she will be back anytime soon. She left." Said Cisco

"Left town?" asked Joe

"More like left this Earth." Said Barry coming in.

"What?" asked Joe

"She went to Earth-38. Supergirl's Earth. She left a note saying that she needs time." Said Barry coming in.

"Barry, won't let me go after her." Said Cisco

"Caitlin, wants us to leave her alone for a while. Last time we saw her at H.R.'s funeral she wasn't Frost but she wasn't back to her normal self either." Said Barry

"She was at the funeral?" asked Joe

"Yeah. She stayed back from everyone. She wore a floppy hat an coat to hide her appearance. She still looked more Frost than herself. But her voice was Caitlin." Said Barry

"Bare, maybe this is what she needs right now. She needs to find herself again. Maybe Kara, can help her heal. But you also need to be honest with yourself and her when she comes back. You also need to be honest with Iris. I have truly believe you do love my daughter. But I don't think you are in love with her. I think you are in love with our missing Frosty doctor." Said Joe

"I am going to talk to Iris tonight. I'm going to end things with her."

Earth-38

Caitlin sat on the couch while Kara talked to her sister and J'onn. Kara was making arrangements to bring Caitlin to the DEO. Kara hung up and turned to Caitlin.

"Well it wasn't easy but I got permission to bring you to the DEO. But you will have to have your mind probed by J'onn. You may have to let them run a few tests because of your meta human status. We have had run ins with a few."

"Yeah uh Barry told me about Livewire and Sliver Banshee. Which are in case you care are Cisco approved names."

"They named themselves. But there was also Psi. She has mind control powers, and create psychic visions in some ones head."

"I will do whatever they want me to do."

"Ok. I'll change and we can go. We are flying by the way."

"That's fine. It didn't upset my stomach last night. Which was a little surprising seeing as I have gotten air sick on a plane."

"Well Supergirl air is mostly a smooth flight."

Caitlin smiled. She was really starting to like Kara.

Alex Danvers watched as Supergirl led a auburn haired woman into the DEO. She could see that Caitlin as she was told the woman's name was appeared nervous.

"Hey Alex." Said Kara

"Supergirl." Said Alex

"Alex, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow from Earth-1. Caitlin my sister DEO Agent Alex Danvers." Said Kara

"Kara didn't mention on the phone you are a doctor." Said Alex

"Uh I have a Phd in Bioengineering. Plus some medical training. I have acted as the Flash's primary doctor for about three years give or take a few months." Said Caitlin

"You have powers right?" asked Alex

"I'm a meta human with ice powers and another personality." Said Caitlin

"Dr. Snow in our experience with meta humans we have not encountered one with multiple personalities." Said J'onn J'onzz walking up to them wearing the face of Hank Henshaw as he did most of the time.

"Director, as I told Supergirl, I am willing to partake in any test you think is necessary. But you should know that I am about three months pregnant." Said Caitlin

"I promise you that we will do no harm to yourself or unborn child." Said J'onn

Caitlin just nodded and followed the male alien to the medical bay where a doctor was waiting. Kara followed her sister to one of the training rooms. Alex closed the door and faced Kara.

"Kara, are you sure she can be trusted?" asked Alex

"Alex, Caitlin is a good person. She right now is feeling guilty over things she has done in the recently. She has told me everything."

"You hardly know her. Kara, I know you want to trust her. I want to trust her. But from what I understand you have met her twice before now."

"Alex, I have to help her. She reminds me a little of me. Right now she is lost. She hurt the people she cares the most about and needs to work through that. I talked to Barry about Caitlin a while ago. Her life has been full of loss. Her father died when she was a kid. Her fiance was thought to have been killed in the same accident that gave Barry his powers. He turned up alive over a year later. But less then a day after they married she was a widow for real. Ronnie, sacrificed himself to a singularity to save the world. Then there was the fact that her mentor a man she looked up to turned out to be a murderer who played them all for his own reasons. When she thought that she was going to find love again, he turned out to be using her emotions to get close so he could find away to kill Barry and steal his speed. Alex, Caitlin may have made some bad choices, but it doesn't make her a bad person. It makes her human."

"Kara, all I am saying is we need to be careful."

Yes I know Alex is coming across as way over protective of Kara. But I have noticed she can be that way. Besides she at this point has never met Barry or any of Kara's Earth-1 friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin laid on the exam table as she under went a full medical exam and had scans taken of her body. Right now the doctor was doing an ultrasound of her baby. She looked at the screen staring at the tiny life growing inside of her. She glanced at the Martian and thought that she caught a slight smile on his face.

"Based on the size of the fetus I would agree with Dr. Snow that she is about 12 weeks pregnant." Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. Let me know when the rest of the tests come back."

"Yes sir."

The doctor left and Caitlin looked at J'onn.

"Now Dr. Snow, I want you to relax as much as you can, and don't fight me as I enter your mind. I would rather not risk any damage to your mind."

Caitlin just nodded. She watched as his eyes glowed red before she felt him in her mind.

_J'onn wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the mind of the young woman. But to find two very different images of the woman wasn't one of them. _

_"Not what you were expecting J'onn?" asked Caitlin _

_"Of course he wasn't expecting to find both of us Caity." Said Frost _

_"Never before have I ever experienced anything like this Dr. Snow. The fact that you have two very different sets of thoughts in your mind is a first for me." Said J'onn _

_"Look Jolly Green, I am trying to reform. I figure Super Cheerleader can help with that. Beside dispute what some people believe I do care about my overly nice other half. Caity and me been together a hell of a lot longer than she knows about. The fact that she turned out so well with a mother like ours is a wonder in it's self." Said Frost _

_"J'onn Frost is not wrong in that statement. My mother was never very warm or loving. But after my father died she became extra cold and more and more distant as I got older. When my powers first started to show themselves I actually went to see my mother." Said Caitlin _

_"Dr. Snow, I think we are done here. I have found everything I need to know about you." _

J'onn exited Caitlin's mind and looked at the young woman. He had to agree with Kara. Caitlin Snow was a lost and broken woman trying to pick up the pieces of her life.

"Dr. Snow, you are not a threat. But if you lose control you could become one." Said J'onn

"I don't want to hurt my friends back home. Director, I know you saw everything not just what you talked about with Frost and me in my head. Yes I hurt people. But I am truly sorry about that."

"That is true. Seems you came to this Earth for the same reason as Supergirl and myself. For a second chance. I will have my people set up an identity for you here. In your condition I can't give you field status. But if you would like to work in the bio lab here or help on coms we can work something out."

"I think I would like that."

"Then welcome to the DEO Dr. Snow."

Caitlin shook the Martian's hand and the both headed out.

Earth-1

Barry took a deep breath as he entered the apartment he shared with Iris. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But he had to do it. If he went through with marrying Iris when he was in love with another woman it would only end in heartache for both him and Iris.

"Hey Iris are you home?" called out Barry

"Hey Barry. What's wrong?" asked Iris coming out of the bedroom.

"Caitlin, has left our Earth." Said Barry

"Barry, why does that matter? She betrayed you. Personally I think she should be locked up somewhere. She is dangerous."

Barry sighed. Part of him knew that Iris was never much of a fan of Caitlin's. She was grateful for Caitlin helping him when he was in the coma after getting hit by lightning. But he also had the feeling that she would have been happy had he never seen Cait again.

"Iris, she feels really bad about what she did."

"She helped Savitar try and kill me. She also tried to kill you!"

"If she had wanted me dead I would be."

"Well I hope that traitor never comes back."

Barry felt anger fill him. He stared at Iris not believing what he was hearing. He knew then he was making the right choice.

"Iris! Cait made a mistake! A mistake she has to live with for the rest of her life. Besides it was Frost that was in control then. Cait was scared of her Frost side! She was willing to die rather then let that side out. Julian took that choice from her because he didn't want her to die."

"Maybe it would have been better if she was dead."

"I can't believe you! It's like I don't even know you! Iris, I can't marry you."

"What?!"

"I can't marry you. I'm not in love with you. I don't think I every was. I'm sorry. I'm going to go grab some stuff and I will stay with Cisco or something."

"Barry! How can you do this to me?"

"It's better to do it now and not later when it will be harder."

Barry went into the bedroom packed a bag and flashed out of the apartment less than five minutes later. But he didn't go to Cisco's like he said. Instead he stopped outside a different apartment. Looking to make sure no one was watching he placed his hand one the door took a deep breath and vibrated until he phased through the door. He dropped his bag and looked around. He could see signs that she had packed in a haste. The normally neat apartment wasn't. Jackets were tossed over the furniture there were dirty dishes in the sink, a long with a mug encased in a block of ice melting.

"Guess she lost control before she left." Said Barry to himself.

Sighing he grabbed his bag and went into Caitlin's bedroom and sat on the bed. Her clothes were thrown everywhere. Making up his mind he flashed around the apartment cleaning it before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth-38

After returning to Kara's apartment Caitlin sat on the couch and curled up. Kara went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of juice for Caitlin.

"Thanks. Kara, I don't think your sister likes me." Said Caitlin

"She doesn't know you."

"Truth is you don't know me."

"I know more than you think. Barry for supposedly loving Iris he talked about you a lot when we were together. I know that you lost your father as a child. I know your mother makes Mick Rory look warm and fuzzy."

Caitlin had to laugh at the thought of Mick Rory also known as Heatwave the pyromaniac, criminal turned antihero member of the time traveling group known as the Legends as warm and fuzzy. But compared to her own mother Dr. Carla Tannhouser, Caitlin had to agree with the statement.

"Nice to hear you laugh." Said Kara

"Felt good to laugh. I haven't had much to laugh about lately. But now I have an image of Mick looking like Beebo in my head. You do have Beebo here right?"

"You mean that annoying blue fuzzy monster that little kids like?"

"Yes."

"Yep got those. I also know about Ronnie. I am sorry you lost him."

"Thank you. I know that you really mean that. Uh what about what's his name? Mon-El?"

"Short version is his mother had an army and tried to destroy the planet. In order to save Earth we had to seed the atmosphere with lead. Daximites are highly allergic to lead. It can kill them. So I had to send him away to space. I have no idea where he is or if he is even alive."

"I guess we are both members of the lonely hearts club."

"But unlike other members you can't drink, and it takes really strong alien alcohol to get me drunk."

"Yeah uh Barry can't get drunk either. Cisco and I have tried to make something to get him drunk but it only last maybe a minute."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Kara, I think I am in love with Barry."

"He is just easy to love. I mean I love him too. But not the way you do. I love him like that brother I never had."

"Yeah Cisco is like that to me. You got lucky when you arrived on this Earth. You got a sister."

"Only because my cousin didn't want me."

"I'm sure that isn't true. Maybe he just wanted you to have the chance at what you lost when Krypton blew up. A family. Maybe he felt your life would be better with the Danvers."

"She is right you know."

Both Kara and Caitlin turned to see Alex had walked in.

"Caitlin, I owe you an apology. The fact is your powers scare me." Said Alex

"Apology accepted. Truth is my Frost personality developed because of my fear of my own powers. I met another me on another Earth. She had the same powers as I do now. At that time I hadn't developed mine. On that Earth she was an evil murdering psychopath. You want to protect your sister and friends. I want to protect my friends. They are my family."

Alex nodded walked over and she shook hands with Caitlin.

Earth-1

Barry woke glad that he was off from his CSI job. He got out of bed got dressed and really looked around Caitlin's bedroom. It wasn't the first time he had been in the room. But that night a few years ago Cait was drunk and he brought her home helping her to change at super speed put her to bed. Left her some aspirin and a glass of water and left. He never paid any attention to the room. Now he looked and smiled. On a shelf he spotted a doll and two stuffed animals that looked like they had been loved a lot. On the dresser was a framed picture of a six or seven year old Cait with who he guessed was her father a science project with a blue ribbon in the background. He had to smile at her smile. She had been such a cute kid. Also on the dresser was a framed picture of him, her and Cisco. Looking closely at it he noticed Caitlin was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Then he noticed another picture frame on the bedside table. Picking it up he saw it was one of him in STAR labs.

"Is Caitlin in love with me?" mumbled Barry

Then he saw a book on the floor next to the bed. He picked it up and opened it. He realized when he saw Caitlin's neat writing it was her diary. He hoped she would find it in her heart to forgive him and not try to freeze him to death if she found out he read her private thoughts. Looking at the date written on the first page he realizes she started this not long after the particle accelerator explosion.

_December 15, 2016 _

_Four days ago I lost Ronnie. I lost the man I wanted to spend my life with. I don't know how I am going to be able to keep going to STAR Labs every day. Not that it really matters. My career is over before it has really started. All because of the fact that the particle accelerator malfunction and exploded. Dr. Wells my boss most likely will never walk again. He was released from the hospital today because there is nothing they can do to help him. He wants me at the lab tomorrow. He is trying to have a coma patient named Barry Allen transferred to the lab believing I have this skills needed to help him. Not so sure I agree with that. Well I guess we will wait and see. _

_Barry walked out to the living room and sat on the couch skimming other entries. Most of them talked about her feelings over Ronnie being gone. He could tell that Caitlin had started to fall into depression. Including the fact she had thought about ending her own life on new years eve. That it was only something that Cisco had said stopped her. _

"Oh Cait, I am so happy you listened to Cisco." He mumbled

Turning the page he found an entry that really caught his eye.

_January 16th 2017 _

_Well Dr. Wells did it. He convinced not only the doctors at the hospital but Detective Joe West and his daughter Iris to have Barry Allen moved to STAR Labs. Apparently Det. West has medical power of attorney for Barry. Something about him being Barry's former foster father. I didn't really pay much attention to that part. So tomorrow morning I will be taking over care of Barry. _

**Yes I know Barry reading Caitlin's diary is not a good idea. But he just want to know what is going through his friend's mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

Earth-38

Caitlin followed Alex into the DEO. Alex had picked her up this morning while Kara headed for her job at Catco. They stopped at a computer where a short dark haired man.

"Winn." Said Alex

"Oh hey Alex." Said the man

"Winn meet the newest member of the DEO. Dr. Caitlin Snow. She's a friend of Kara's from Barry's hometown. Caitlin, this is Winn Schott one of the best computer techs we have." Said Alex

"Call me Caitlin. Kara, told me you are one of her closest friends. I hope that we can become friends." Said Caitlin smiling.

"Uh yeah I saw you here yesterday with Supergirl." Said Winn

"Winn, she knows." Said Alex

"You know? Oh how did you find out about you know?" asked Winn

"Well not as dramatically as you did. Barry asked for her help when the Earth I am from was attacked by an alien race called the Dominators. Apparently Barry pissed them off by time traveling and they decided to wipe out all meta humans." Said Caitlin

Caitlin watched as Alex typed something into one of the computers.

"Boy those are some ugly aliens." Said Alex

"Yeah and not friendly." Said Caitlin

"Agent Danvers why don't you show Dr. Snow around the bio lab. Also get her the laptop and tablet she will need." Said J'onn

"Yes director." Said Alex

Caitlin gave Winn a smile as she followed Alex to the bio lab.

While Caitlin was learning her way around the lab at the DEO Kara was fighting Sliver Banshee who had escaped custody. After throwing a punch and knocking her down Kara stood over Sliver Banshee.

"Why don't you give it up Siobhan? You know that you can't beat me." Said Supergirl

Sliver Banshee responded by letting a sonic scream that sent Supergirl flying back.

"Really? We have to keep doing this the hard way?"

"What you scared you can't take me without your fast friend?" asked Siobhan

"I'm not afraid of you."

After a few more punches Supergirl was final able to get a power dampener cuff on Sliver Banshee's neck. The police arrived and took the meta into custody.

Earth-1

"Cisco talk to me." Said Barry through the com.

"Ok you need to find a way to stop Flood Watch from turning into water." Said Cisco

"Really? How do you propose I do that? Cait would be really helpful right now. Or even Kara. Then they could just freeze him."

"Uh yeah and possibly kill him. Besides even if she was here who's to say Killer Frost would be willing to help?"

"Cisco, we can talk about this later. How about some ideas."

"Maybe you can lock him in a water tight container."

"Any ideas on how I can do that?"

"Not really dude."

"Fine I will think of something."

Barry finally ended up throwing a lightning bolt at Flood Watch that knocked him out and turned him back into his solid form of Toby Jones. Barry placed a pair of meta cuffs on him and he was taken off to the meta wing of Iron Heights.

Earth-38

Caitlin was in the lab at the DEO looking at a blood sample from a very large and not very friendly alien that had been brought in by some agents a couple hours ago. Yet she found this strangely comfortable and normal feeling. She looked over when she heard a soft knock on the door frame.

"Alex."

"I just wanted to see if every thing is ok."

"Would you be surprised if I told you that looking at and analyzing alien blood samples seems very normal to me?"

"Well, you have experience with the strange. I mean what are aliens in the larger picture, compared to meta humans, time travel and other dimensions."

"You forget about the part of meeting my evil doppleganger on a different Earth than I am from, being kidnapped a number of times. Oh yes and the top two. Finding out that I am in fact a meta human, with two very different personalities. One of which joined up with the evil psycho time remnant of the man I am secretly in love with and tried to turn my friends into popsicles. Oh and I am now pregnant with said time remnant's baby."

"Don't worry Caitlin, you got me and Kara to help you."

"Why such a change of heart? I mean you didn't seem to like me at first."

"I watched you. Caitlin, everyone has things they have done they aren't proud of. I killed Kara's Aunt Astra. She was going to kill J'onn. I hated myself for that for a long time. J'onn and I lied about it at first. He took the blame. But finally the guilt over took me and I told the truth. Kara forgave me. I don't know what happened between you and your friends. But if they are as good of friends as Kara tells me they are, they will forgive you."

"Barry already did. Both he and Cisco did. I nearly killed Barry with a kiss and he forgave me."

"A kiss?"

"Uh yeah as Frost, I can give the kiss of death. Basically the way my powers work is I absorb the heat around me. So if I am not careful can give someone severe frostbite, where they can lose appendages or severe hypothermia. Cisco used one of his vibe blasts to throw me off Barry and knock me out. Barry only ended up with a mild case of hypothermia. I ended up spending time in one of our meta cells in our private jail. But the plus side of my powers is I am immune to frigid temperatures."

"You don't get cold."

"Nope. Though extreme heat is a big weakness."

"Extreme heat makes you weaker. But will it kill you?"

"Well if it is too hot it will kill any human. Alex, I am still human just a genetically altered one."

"There is this stuff called Kryptonite in low doses it will weaken Kara, high doses it will kill her. That is the green kind anyway. The red kind just makes her really angry."

"That is actually very useful information to have. Kara gets her powers from Earth's yellow sun right?"

"Yeah. Krypton had a red sun."

"So to negate her powers without hurting her, someone could use red solar radiation."

"Yes."

"I've seen the kryptonite training room. I understand the concept of training Kara without her powers. But is kryptonite really the answer? Couldn't you use red sunlight instead?"

"If we had someone who could help with the tech I think J'onn would be ok with the switch. I know I would feel better."

"Not my area of expertise. But I know a guy. I will just have to phone home to get him on it."

"Good to know E.T. exist on other Earths."

"I will place the call tonight."

"Thanks."

Neither noticed that Kara had returned and was standing outside the lab listening. Kara knew who Caitlin would call.


	8. Chapter 8

Earth-1

Cisco was just getting ready to leave STAR Labs when an interdimensional communication came through.

"This is Cisco. Who am I speaking to?" asked Cisco

"Hi Cisco. I need a favor." Came Caitlin's voice.

"Caitlin! Oh frack! Are you ok? Is Supergirl ok? Do I need to get the whole team together to stop some big bad or alien invasion?"

Caitlin laughed. It was good to hear his voice.

"Kara and I are both fine. Nothing bad is happening. Well that screaming meta with the bad makeup job escaped and Kara had to recapture her."

"Oh yeah I remember Barry talking about her. Sliver Banshee or something."

"Yeah. Now that favor."

"What do you need mistress a snow and ice?"

"Think you can come up with some kind of light that admits red solar radiation? It would be helpful for Kara to be able to train in hand to hand without risking killing her sister. Right now they are using kryptonite, which is really bad for Kara. Too much or to high of a dose it could kill her."

"Yeah sure there is no one there that can do this?"

"Not anyone Kara's sister trusts. Alex trusts my judgement on this. Cisco you are the best engineer I know in the multiverse."

"I'm going to get to work on it."

"Thank you, and I am really sorry that I tried to freeze you."

"Caitlin, I am not upset about that. I know you weren't yourself."

"The thing is I was. Frost is part of me. I have learned so much about myself since coming here. I am also gaining full control over my powers."

"That's great! When are you coming home?"

"Not for a while yet. Cisco, I promise I will come back."

"Ok. Uh you should know that Barry ended things with Iris."

"Why would he do that? He loves her."

"Because she hates someone I love more." Said Barry making his presence known.

"Uh you know I got to go."

The connection ended quickly. Cisco turned to Barry and stared at him.

"Cisco, I think I am in love with Caitlin." Said Barry

"Not that I am complaining. But since when? I mean if I had to choose between Caitlin "Frosty" Snow and Iris "I think I am the leader" West, I choose Caitlin."

"I don't know. I think it has been sneaking up on me."

"Maybe you should tell her. I am helping her with some specs for red solar radiation lights to help Kara train. When I send them you should send her a letter."

"Not sure I am ready for that."

"Dude, I never told you but you did something that no one had done since Ronnie after you woke up."

"What's that?"

"You made Caitlin smile."

"She does have a beautiful smile."

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Yeah I think I really am."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? She is on another Earth with one of the few people in the multiverse that can match me in speed. Plus I think if I try for a relationship with Cait and it ends badly it won't be because of Thawne that I disappear it will be because of one pissed off Kryptonian."

"I still think you should flat out and tell her how you feel."

Barry just shook his head before speeding out of the cortex.

Earth-38

Kara knocked softly on the door to Caitlin's room. When she didn't get a response other than soft crying. She used her x-ray vision to check on her friend. Seeing her curled up on the bed Kara opened the door and walked in.

"Are you ok Caitlin?" asked Kara considered

"Yeah. Cisco is going to get to work on that red solar light."

"That's good. Did he say something to upset you?"

"No not really. Barry walked in while we were talking and said something that freaked me out."

"You mean about Iris hating someone he loves more that Iris? Super hearing. I wasn't trying to listen."

"Yeah. How can Barry love me after I tried to kill him?"

"Caitlin, you love Barry right?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes you can't help who you love. Caitlin, from what I know about Barry, he has this big heart. He is the kind of guy that any woman would be lucky to have. So if he truly does love you faults and all, even if those faults include a reforming crazy ice princess personality don't question it."

"Barry is a great guy. Did you ever hear the story of the night he and I went to a karaoke bar?"

"No what happened?"

"Ok we were trying to track down this meta we were calling Peekaboo. She can teleport. Doing some research I found she and her criminal boyfriend who she broke out of prison use to go to this karaoke bar. So the two of us went to see if they showed up. Well I ended up drunk. I mean really drunk. I still don't remember everything from that night. I end up on stage get the crowd to help get Barry up with me. We sang Summer Nights from Grease. I should note I don't have a great singing voice sober. But drunk well it's really bad. He took me home, super speed and vodka don't mix. Well I was too drunk to really stand so he used his super speed to change me into my pajamas put me to bed and stayed until I fell to sleep. I woke to find aspirin and a glass of water on my nightstand. He also left a note reminding me to drink lots of water."

"He took care of you like a good friend."

"Yeah. Though every once in a while he will start to hum Summer Nights to tease me."

"But he doesn't mean any harm by it."

"No. Actually him doing it helped me fight back when Frost first took over."

"Sounds like he thinks very highly of you. I am not going to tell you what to do. But I think you and Barry need to talk. You know he will love your baby. Not because genetically speaking the baby is his. But because this child is yours."

"I need more time. It's only been a couple weeks since I left."

"I know. But I will only give you until you go into labor. Because I sure as hell am not going to let Barry miss the birth of his first child if at all possible."

"Ok."

Kara nodded and sat down next to her friend pulling her into a gentle hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Earth-1

It had been a week since Caitlin had called for help with for a red solar radiation device to help Supergirl train. He just ran the last test. It was finished. He pulled the thumb drive with the information and simulations out of his computer. Tap another key and waited for an answer on the other end of the intro dimensional communication.

"Hello?"

"Kara? It's Cisco."

"Hey Cisco. What's up?"

"I finished that thing Caitlin asked me to. Ok for me to breach over with it?"

"Yeah I'm at my apartment."

"No problem be there in a minute."

Cisco ended the communication and grabbed his goggles and gloves. Barry walked into the cortex.

"You finished what Cait asked you for?" asked Barry

"Yeah."

"I'm going with you. I have to tell Cait how I feel."

"Dude, Kara was the one that answered when I called. I have no idea what is going on with Caitlin. But she doesn't want to talk to you. Think about she hung up as soon as she heard your voice."

"Cisco, I am going that is final."

"Ok but if she goes all Elsa on you it's your own fault."

"I don't think she will."

Cisco sighed and opened the breach. Both stepped through.

Earth-38

Caitlin walked out of her bedroom just as the blue portal opened. She watched Kara smile as not only Cisco but Barry came out of the breach. Caitlin turned on her heels to head back to her room when she was grabbed at super speed and taken back to the living room. Once Barry put her down and stopped her eyes glowed sliver blue and Barry was knocked to the floor by an ice blast.

"Hey Caitlin." Said Barry

"What are you doing here Barry? Cisco is more than capable of bring what I asked for." Said Caitlin coldly

"I warned him that you would go all Elsa on him." Said Cisco

"Francisco Ramon call me that again and there will never be a Cisco Jr." said Caitlin

"Yeah I could have told you boys she hates that name. Some guy at the DEO called her that last week. He was treated for frostbite." Said Kara

"Hi Caitlin. Oh wow. You're pregnant." Said Cisco

"Yeah I am. Before you ask Savitar is the father." Said Caitlin

"Cait, you look good. Can you and me talk in private?" said Barry

"Fine."

Caitlin headed down the hall to her room with Barry following her.

"So anything exciting happening here in your universe?" asked Cisco

"Nothing I can't handle. What about you Cisco?" asked Kara

"It has been strangely quiet except for the occasional meta attack. But I get the feeling that this might be the quiet before something big happens. Kara, how is Caitlin really?"

"Not as lost as she was a few weeks ago when she unexpectedly showed up. Not that I mind having her here."

"Frost isn't causing her any trouble?"

"Not at all. J'onn has been working with her and Frost will always exist. But they are finding peace with each other."

"Good. Now is it really a good idea to leave them alone together?"

"They need to talk. Cisco, Cait has told me a lot about her past. She even opened up to me about Ronnie. She said you knew him?"

"Yeah he was a great guy. He and Caitlin were so different. He was like fire, warm and emotional. Caitlin more like ice. Not really cold but not open either. Which is now ironic. Ronnie was Professor Stein's first partner as Firestorm. So he got fire powers."

"While she has ice. Cisco J'onn doesn't think that Cait's powers are a result of the particle accelerator explosion. He thinks she has had powers a lot longer. He has found a number of repressed memories he is helping her work through."

"If that is the case what caused them to go from inactive to active in the last year?"

Kara had no answer to Cisco's question.

Caitlin shut the door to her bedroom after Barry followed her in.

"You really look good Cait. You feeling ok?" asked Barry

"As well as I can nearly four months pregnant."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Barry, you would have found out. I am going to come back home. Coming here was the right choice for me. J'onn is helping me a lot. I understand more about my powers and Frost."

"That's good. Uh so you, I mean Killer Frost slept with Savitar?"

"She prefers just Frost now. But yeah. She thought he actually cared about her, me. But he just wanted to use her. Both for her powers to defeat Black Flash and body for his needs. I remember that night with him. He truly was everything bad about you. He was no longer capable of love."

"I'm so sorry that you went through that. That you were in so much pain emotionally and I wasn't there for you even as a friend."

"Barry, I don't blame you."

"But if I never created Flashpoint you never would have gotten these powers."

"Barry, that may have played a part. But the real blame is on my parents. It involves repressed memories and I still don't know all the details. I will have to talk to my mother for those. But it involves some type of cryogenic therapy that my parents were doing to try and cure my dad's ALS. They discovered that I have the gene linked to ALS so they did something to it which caused a meta gene in me. One that doesn't involve dark matter."

"Wow. So how did you discover this?"

"J'onn found a memory of me at about eight where after I got hit by a car riding my bike I turned into Frost."

"Wow. So some how a block was put on your powers."

"That is one thing my mother, Frost and I need to talk about."

"Cait, I miss you."

"Barry, I can't come back right now."

"I understand that. Uh after I ended things with Iris, I kind of started to stay at your apartment."

"That's fine. My plants still alive?"

"Yeah they are. I actually think they are doing a little better without Frost there."

Caitlin's eyes shifted to slivery blue and Barry had a small amount of frost hit his face. Then Caitlin's eyes went back to normal.

"Careful, you don't want to make her mad." Said Caitlin

"I think she likes me. She has had a number of chances to kill me but hasn't. Closes was that kiss."

"She might have if Cisco hadn't used that vibe blast to knock me off you and then knock me out cold so you could throw me in one of the pipeline cells."

"Cait, I am not sure when it happened but at some point I started to fall in love with you."

Caitlin bit her lip not sure what to say. She was too shocked to really believe that Barry could or would return her feelings for him.

"Cait, is there something wrong with what I just said? Cause you are doing that biting your lip thing you do when you are upset or nervous."

"Barry, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you deserve to know. Cait, I love everything about you even Frost. You are this beautiful, smart, amazing woman. I have just been to blind to see that before now. That night at that karaoke bar was one of the best times I ever had."

"I had a lot of fun that night too."

"You know the one time you kissed me?"

"I seem to recall we kissed twice. The first time if Cisco hadn't blasted me I would have killed you. The second was to make Grodd think you were dead."

"I have faith that you would have stopped before you actually killed me the first time."

"The second?"

"Cisco and I had to talk you into it. You were still very scared of your powers. Cait, I can tell you no longer have that fear."

"Acceptance is a very powerful thing Barry. Frost and I are at peace with each other. We can even talk now."

"That's great. Uh I have one last thing to confess."

"Well, seeing as when I left I forgot my diary if you tell me you found it and read it I will not be happy. But I won't hurt you."

"The thing is. I kinda did. I knew what I was doing and did it anyway. I am glad I did. Cait, why didn't you tell me how you feel about me?"

"Fear. You always were talking about how much you loved Iris, up until I flat lined and turned into Frost. That fear I had that you wouldn't return my feelings fueled Frost's rage. I think that is why when Savitar revealed his face to Frost that she joined with him."

"Because he was me."

"No because I am in love with you and so is she. That is why we couldn't kill you that day in the pipeline. When you told me the only way I could go free was to kill you. Because a multiverse with out you Barry Allen this version of you is not one either Frost or I want to be in."

"I wouldn't want to be in a multiverse without you either Caitlin Danielle Snow. With or without your Frost side."

"Uh how do you know my middle name? I never told you that."

"You do remember I own STAR Labs right? Your full name is on your employment papers."

"You looked it up."

"Well I thought it was only fair since you know my full name. Bartholomew Henry Allen."

"Did you just look up my whole name or did Cisco get the same treatment?"

"Uh just you."

Caitlin just nodded.

"Cait, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. But I do know I am not ready to go back."

"I understand. Just know when you are ready I will be waiting for you."

"I know. You can stay at my apartment but if I find out that you are reading any other diary I may or may not have there. I will let Frost kiss you again do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Great. You and Cisco staying over?"

"Uh yeah."

"I've have Kara call Alex, that's her sister. James and Winn."

Caitlin walked out of the room leaving Barry behind.

**Well there we go. Barry and Caitlin have talked.**


	10. Chapter 10

Earth-1

Joe knocked on the door of his daughter's apartment. He pushed his way in when she opened the door.

"We need to talk Baby girl." Said Joe

"There is nothing to talk about. Dad, Barry left me and took that crazy bitch's side."

"Iris, Caitlin made mistakes. She knows that and has apologized."

"Don't start on that whole she wasn't in her right mind thing. No one forced her to join up with that monster or try to help kill me! HR would still be alive if not for her."

"I thought I raised you better than this. Caitlin feels guilty for what happened. I understand if you can't trust her. But Barry said you told him that it would be better if she was dead. What is wrong with you? I taught you to value all human life. Even those that harm you."

"Dad, I can't forgive her."

"But I have. Iris, the part of Caitlin that is Killer Frost was fueled by all the pain, anger and bitterness a long with fear she buried for years. You add in all the grief that young woman has had it is understandable that she finally snapped. Iris, her childhood was not the same as yours. You had your mother leave you. But you still had me. I loved you and showed it to you. She lost her father and her mother became cold and shut her out."

"None of that is an excuse. Dad, look I get that Caitlin had a not so great childhood. But it doesn't change she was willing to let that monster kill me."

"Iris, I am not going to ask you to forgive Caitlin. But think about what was going on in Caitlin's head during the time."

"Dad I have been offered a reporter job in Gotham City. I'm taking it."

"Gotham? Iris that city makes Star City look like Disneyland."

"I will be fine."

"Ok love you Baby girl. Stay safe."

"Thanks dad. Love you."

Joe hugged Iris and left.

Earth-38

Caitlin sipped her coke while she and friends sat around a table in the alien bar in National City. She was having a good time. Cisco and Winn had hit it off right away. Alex was downing multiple glass of scotch. Kara had a glass of some blue alien alcohol. James and Barry were both drinking beer. Caitlin grimace as some drunk guy sang karaoke on the stage. Barry noticed the look on her face and started to hum Summer Nights.

"No Barry!" said Caitlin

"Come on it will be fun." Said Barry

"Barry, I am sober. There is no way I am getting on that stage."

Kara was smiling at the two of them while the others just looked at the speedster and ice meta argued playfully.

"Cisco, do you know what that was all about?" asked James as Barry finally pulled Caitlin to the stage.

"No idea. It is something between the two of them. That song Barry was humming depending on Caitlin's mood either gets him a death glare or a smile." Said Cisco

"You know don't you Kara?" asked Alex

"It involed going to a bar that Peekaboo and her boyfriend had gone to before he went to prison. She got really drunk and they sang that song together." Said Kara

The group listened as their two friends began to sing "their song".

"Caitlin's voice isn't too bad. She seems to think it is bad." Said Kara

"When it comes to science and medical knowledge Caitlin is beyond confident. But her own self esteem not so much. There is a reason she refused to go work for her mother's company. She came to STAR Labs so she could try to make a name for herself. Not just be the boss's daughter. Ronnie gave her confidence in herself as a person. When she lost him she was a shell of herself. Then Barry came out of his coma. Within days she smiled the for the first time in nearly a year." Said Cisco

"So Barry helped heal her?" asked Winn

"Yeah. Kind of what all of you are doing now. Caitlin has never had a large group of friends. In fact from what I understand she was pretty lonely as a kid. She has only mention her childhood bully by name. A Lexi LaRoach. The girl would put gum in her hair." Said Cisco

"I hope I never meet the bitch. I will kick her ass." Mumbled Alex

Cisco smile. Caitlin may not realize it but in the month or so she had been on Earth-38 she had some how gained a sister.

Caitlin closed the door to her bedroom door after they returned to Kara's apartment. Barry and Cisco were going to sleep in the living room before heading home in the morning. She had just finished changing when there was a knock on the door.

"Cait, may I come in?" came Barry's voice.

"Fine."

Barry came in and smiled at Caitlin.

"What do you want Barry?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight."

"You could have done that through the door."

"But I couldn't do this."

Barry took her gently in his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. Caitlin pushed him away her heart racing. Barry watched as her eyes flashed blue sliver for a second before returning to normal.

"Barry, I am sorry. I can't do this. I am not ready for any kind of relationship. Barry, I am no longer scared to admit I do love you. But I can't be more than friends with you."

"Cait, I totally understand that. But I need you to remember no matter what happened in the past you will always be worthy of being loved."

"Thank you Barry." Said Caitlin with a slight smile.

"Cisco told me something you might be interested in. When he told Alex, Winn, James and Kara about your childhood bully and what she did to you, Alex was the one that wanted to find her and kick her ass."

"You scared to say Lexi LaRoach's name to me? Scared that Frost might ice blast you?"

"Maybe a little."

Caitlin smiled then pulled Barry into a hug.

"Sleep well Barry. Before you go home I have letters for you to take to Joe, Cecile and Iris."

"Yeah don't count on Iris reading it."

"I have to try and apologize to all of them."

"Joe, is worried about you. Cecile, she isn't going to press charges against you or reveal you are Killer Frost. Cait, you need to forgive yourself."

"Still working on that. Goodnight Barry."

"Goodnight Cait."

Barry exited the room. Caitlin watched him go wanting nothing more than to stop him and have him hold her as they slept. Then maybe the nightmares would stop.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry and Cisco were rocked out their peaceful sleep by a blood curdling scream. Both falling of the couches they were sleeping on. Barry was on his feet and heading down the hall as Kara came out of her bedroom.

"What is going on? Was that Cait?" asked Barry

"Yes that was Caitlin. She has been having nightmares since she arrived. Right now either you or me has to call her down. I really think she would prefer you." Said Kara

Barry nodded and slowly opened Caitlin's door and walked in finding her cured up shaking. He could see that the platinum blond of Frost's hair now streaked the auburn of Caitlin's. He slowly made his way to her speaking softly.

"Cait, it's Barry. It's ok you had a nightmare."

She looked at him in the dim light coming from the hall. Barry sat next to her on the edge of the bed. Caitlin wrapped herself around him. Kara who was watching from the door pulled it shut leaving her two friends alone.

"You're ok sweetie." Said Barry

"I'm sorry. It is stupid for me to be so scared of a dream." Said Caitlin

"Well at least you don't have a sonic scream like Earth-2 Laurel or Silver Banshee here. Tell me about your nightmare."

"Barry, I am going to be fine. I don't need to talk about it."

"It would be better if you do. Cait, I care about you. I know you think if you talk about it that I will see you differently. But if anything it will make me see just how strong you really are. Everything that you have been through is making you stronger."

Caitlin nodded and moved over so Barry had more room on the bed.

"In my waking state I remember very little of my time as Killer Frost and the time with Savitar. But pieces come back to me in the nightmares. My stabbing you through the leg with those razor sharp icicles, both times. My kiss that could have killed you if not for Cisco. Trying to kill everyone I care about. The horror of it makes me wake up screaming."

"Cait, neither Cisco or I blame you for any of that. Cecile won't identify you as the one who kidnapped her. You don't have to worry about that."

"Barry, I still have nightmares from when Zoom kidnapped me."

"That was very traumatic for you. You also met your not so friendly Earth-2 counterpart."

"She wasn't all bad. There was still a little of Caitlin in her."

"True. Cait, you should have told me that you still have nightmares about Zoom."

"You were all hung up on Iris at the time. Then Zoom killed your dad."

"Still I should have been there for you."

"I never blamed you. I think the only time I truly expressed my anger at you was when you locked me up in the pipeline."

"I also let you go if you remember."

"You challenged me to kill you and live up to the name of Killer Frost."

"Speaking of Killer Frost, Jitters named their new blue frozen coffee drink after your alter ego."

"Just as long as it's not pink. Frost hates pink. She incased everything pink I own in a block of ice."

Barry laughed as they both yawned.

"Barry stay with me."

"Sure."

Caitlin laid back down with Barry holding her. It wasn't long before they both fell to sleep.

Kara knowing she wouldn't be able fall back to sleep headed for the kitchen to make some tea. She looked at Cisco and signaled him to join her.

"Caitlin has been suffering nightmares since she arrived. Some are the memories of the time she spent as Killer Frost. But more are from the time she was held by Zoom."

"Why did she never tell us? I mean I get the Killer Frost part. But the Zoom?"

"Cisco, tell me how you see Caitlin."

Cisco took a deep breath wrapping his hands around his mug.

"Caitlin, is the smartest, kindest, strongest person I know. My best friend. No offence on the strongest part."

"That is my impression of her too. But emotionally she is broken. The hell she has gone through since the particle accelerator explosion has done a number on her. She is just not as strong as she use to be. But in time and with the support of those close to her she can become stronger."

"Kara, you know what Zoom did to her don't you?"

"Yes. Caitlin has told me everything. The worst isn't the fact that Zoom killed her Earth-2 counterpart in front of her with her own icicle."

"What could be more traumatizing than that?"

Kara closed her eyes and looked Cisco in his eyes.

"Think about what is the worst thing a woman could go through and live."

Cisco's eyes went wide as he realized what that monster had done to the woman he loved like a sister.

"No! You can't be telling me that! He didn't do that to her!"

"He did. Cisco, Caitlin doesn't want you to know. She only reluctantly told me. Cisco, you and Barry are the two men in the whole multiverse she trusts the most. You are her brother, Barry the man she is scared to let into her heart. To let love her. Why do you think that when Frost took over she joined with Savitar?"

"Caitlin is in love with Barry?"

"Oh yeah. He loves her too."

"That part I knew."

"J'onn is helping Caitlin deal with everything."

"I'm glad Caitlin is getting the help she needs. I just wish she would have come to me or Barry."

"Sometimes you need the help of someone far removed from the situation. I have accepted her for who she is. Not for who she use to be. Cisco, I know that her powers scare you. But you need to accept that Frost will be part of her for the rest of her life."

"I can do that."

"That is good. Just let Caitlin come to you when you she is ready."

"Just promise me that you will take care of Caitlin until she is ready to come home."

"You know I will."

They finished their tea and went back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin woke to find Barry holding her. Since Zoom she had been very uncomfortable with any man touching her even her friends. When Frost took over and had sex with Savitar it had forced Caitlin to the surface for a few seconds and into a panic attack so bad she passed out. Frost took back over and stayed in control until the final battle with Savitar. But right now with Barry she felt different safe.

"Morning Cait." Said Barry softly

"Morning Barry. Thank you for holding me last night."

"Anytime Snowflake."

"Snowflake?"

_I like it Caity._ Came Frost's voice

"Yeah. You have ice powers and you are beautiful like a snowflake."

"So the fact that my last name is Snow has nothing to do with it."

"Well maybe a little. You never actually told me what happened in your nightmare."

"I don't want to talk about it. Just know that it was from when I was held by Zoom."

Barry suddenly started to remember Caitlin's behavior since she escaped from the madman speedster. He very gently turned her face him.

"Cait, I am going to ask you something. I won't push you to talk about it. Just say yes or no. Ok?"

Caitlin knowing what he was going to ask nodded feeling tears fall down her face.

"Did Hunter rape you?"

"Yes."

Barry felt rage fill him. How could anyone hurt his sweet Caitlin like that?

"Caitlin, I am so sorry that happened to you. No one deserves to have that happen to them least of all you. Just know that doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you. Just know when you come home I will be waiting for you. But will never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Barry don't you think I know that? Barry, you are the guy that made sure I got home safely when I was drunk. Changed me into my pajamas at super speed and didn't take a peek. You are a hero. You saved me from becoming a murderer. You saved me in so many way since I met you. Even when you were in that coma. That is why I am glad that my child, our child will have you as their father."

"You are going to be a great mom Cait."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do. But we should probably get up before Cisco's mind goes into the gutter."

"Barry, I wouldn't do that to Kara. You do remember that she has super hearing right? So even if we were quiet she would still hear us."

"Yeah, I think that would scar her for life."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready. Oh and Barry good call about not scaring me for life." Came Kara's voice

Caitlin laughed watching Barry turn nearly as red as his suit.

After finishing breakfast Cisco and Barry said goodbye to both Caitlin and Kara. Caitlin hugged both her friends. But just before they stepped into the breach Cisco opened Caitlin handed Barry several envelopes. Three of them contained letters. With the names Joe, Cecile and Iris written on them. The fourth was a large sealed envelope that he could tell had a lot of papers in it.

"Caitlin, what is the large envelope?" asked Barry

"Everything I have to take down a meta by the name of Amulet Black. On the street she is known as the Blacksmith. She is involved in a lot of criminal activity. Arms smuggling, black market. Loan sharking. Kidnapping and sell other metas to the highest bidder. I uh worked for her until I ran here after the defeat of Savitar. She is too dangerous for the police to go after. I included what her abilities are in that file. My suggestion is to see if Oliver will be willing to help bring her to justice. Just tell him to not to use a metal arrowhead. Amulet can control metal." Said Caitlin

"We'll take care of it." Said Barry

"Thanks. Cisco, I know Kara said something to you about my time with Zoom. I know that you care about me and, I want you to know I know you would never do something like that to me or any woman. As far as I am concerned you are the brother I never had."

"I will have a present for you and Frost when you come home." Said Cisco

"You are making me a suit. Just remember if you want Frost to really like it, No pink."

"Caitlin! With a name like Frost, you don't use pink. I was thinking dark blue, with dark purple some black and a snowflake emblem."

Caitlin's eyes flashed sliver blue before she spoke again.

"Well Vibe boy that sounds prefect." Said Frost

"Great." Said Cisco

Frost blinked and her eyes turned back to the warm brown of Caitlin's.

"Stay safe both of you. I don't want to get a call that you were beaten nearly to death Barry. I mean it cause if that happens Frost might just truly earn the name Killer Frost." Said Caitlin

"I promise. You take care of yourself too. But if you need help I will be here in a flash." Said Barry

"Cause you are our super friend." Said Kara with a laugh.

"Yeah." Said Barry smiling.

"Something to do with Music Maestro?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah. I will tell you later." Said Kara

Caitlin just nodded. Just before Barry stepped into the breach he pulled Caitlin into his arms and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. He released her gave her a smile and walked through the breach. Kara just smiled at her friend while putting her phone away after taking a picture of the kiss.

"You ok Caitlin?" asked Kara

"Yeah just surprised."

"You aren't mad I told Cisco are you?"

"No it is something I should have told all of them a long time ago. I told Barry and he didn't push me to talk about it."

"You have been working with J'onn about it right?"

"Yes. Kara, I know dealing with my nightmares isn't easy for you."

"Caitlin, don't worry about it. I understand that you have been through a lot of bad things. But remember you are still standing and that makes you stronger than you know."

_Have I mentioned how much I like this Super Cheerleader Caity? _

Caitlin smiled at Kara. Then gave her a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Team Arrow is called in to help with the case Caitlin asked Barry to look into in this part.**

Earth-1

Joe greeted Barry and Cisco when they exited the breach back at STAR Labs.

"How's Caitlin boys?" asked Joe

"Getting better. She will never be the same Caitlin we knew." Said Barry

"That is understandable. Barry, Iris is moving to Gotham."

"I'm sorry. Uh Cait wrote letters for you, Cecile and Iris."

Barry handed the three letters to Joe. He opened his and began to read.

_Dear Joe, _

_I hope that I can still address you like that. I know that I don't deserve to ask for your forgiveness. But I am asking anyway. I hurt you and if not for HR switching with Iris, I would be the reason she would have died. I am not the same woman you knew. I have found the help I needed to understand these powers of mine. I no longer fear them either which is a big step. My fear helped fuel Frost into Killer Frost. But that is no longer the case. I have sent a file for you and Cecile. It is everything I have put together on a meta known as the Blacksmith. I am sure you know about her. She uses the name of Amulet Black but I doubt that is her given name. But with as dangerous she is let Barry and Oliver take her down. Think of this as some of my pence for the pain I caused. Joe, I want you to know that I will not be gone forever. I will come home and I hope that I will be able to see you. The man that has become like a second father to me. Because, I want my child to have a grandfather figure in their life. _

_Caitlin Snow _

Joe wiped tears from his eyes as he looked at Barry.

"Caitlin is pregnant?" asked Joe

"Yeah. Apparently when Frost was in control she slept with Savitar." Said Barry

"So in some weird way this baby is yours?"

"Yeah. But with everything else going on it's just a normal Tuesday for us."

"Bare you already told her that I forgive her right?"

"Yeah. But I think she will need to hear it from you."

"Well try and get her to come home so I can, and give her a hug that I know she needs."

"I can try. But you know Caitlin. She is stubborn and will not do anything before she is ready."

"True. I'll call Cecile why don't you give our friend in green that likes his pointy objects a call."

Star City

Oliver Queen known to a select few as the vigilante The Green Arrow had just entered the bunker when his phone rang.

"What's going on now Barry?" asked Oliver

"I need your help with something. Actually it's something Caitlin wants us to take care of."

"Is she ok?"

"If you are asking if she is still running around as Killer Frost no. She in fact isn't even on this Earth any more. She is with Kara trying to put her life back together."

"She is still going through her crucible. Her journey that will lead her to becoming the hero she is meant to be."

"Yeah, uh she is also pregnant."

"What? Caitlin's pregnant? How is it possible for a time remnant or whatever to get her pregnant." Said Felicity Smoak

"The normal way is my guess." Said Oliver

"Yes but wasn't he erased from existence?" asked Felicity

"Yes but that doesn't mean that he really anything. Cait wants us to take down a dangerous meta crime lord that calls herself Amulet Black. Cait doesn't believe that is her real name. I didn't ask for details on how she found out everything. She gave me a file. So what do you say give me a hand."

"I'll be in Central City in the morning."

"Thanks Oliver."

"I am doing this for Caitlin. Not you. I know if she wants me involved that this is dangerous and wants her sort of baby daddy to get out of it alive." Said Oliver

"Thanks."

Oliver hung up and turned to Felicity.

"See if you can find anything out about this Amulet Black."

"On it."

Earth-38

Caitlin was curled up on the couch writing in the diary she had started after arriving here. She looked up when the door opened Kara walked in with a man and woman she hadn't seen before other than in pictures.

"Caitlin meet my cousin Clark Kent and his forever girlfriend Lois Lane. Clark and Lois meet Dr. Caitlin Snow from Earth-1" said Kara

"Nice to meet both of you." Said Caitlin

"You too Dr. Snow." Said Clark

"Caitlin is fine."

"Kara said you are a meta human?" asked Lois

"Yeah. With cryogenic powers and another personality."

"That's different." Said Clark

"Coming from one of the few aliens that I have met. Not that I have met many. Well the only aliens that have come to my Earth not counting Kara were the Dominators." Said Caitlin

"She has a point Smallville." Said Lois

"So what do you have planned?" asked Caitlin

"Well, I thought that I would let you be the first person from Earth-1 to visit the Fortress of Solitude." Said Clark

"Why me?" asked Caitlin

"Because, Caitlin you have the potential to be a hero. J'onn would never have agreed to help you learn to accept the side of you that is Frost if you didn't." said Kara

Caitlin thought about it. She had never wanted to be a hero. She had never wanted powers. But she had powers and if Kara and J'onn believed that she could become a force for good. Then that is what she would be.

'_What do you say Frost? After our baby is born want to help Barry fight against the bad guys and gals?'_ Thought Caitlin

_Hey the villainess rout didn't work. So why not? I know, no killing unless it can't be avoided. Caity, don't worry I am going to be a better person. _

Kara watched Caitlin sitting with her eyes closed. She had grown use to the signs her friend and her other personality talked in their head.

"Is Caitlin ok?" asked Lois

"Oh yeah she and Frost are just talking. They do that sometimes. Hey Caitlin, you still with us?" said Kara

"Yeah sorry. So where is this fortress?" asked Caitlin

"Some place Frost will love. The arctic." Said Kara

Caitlin's eyes shifted to a blue sliver and lips turned blueish purple as she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Earth-1

Oliver, John Diggle and Felicity arrived at Starr Labs to go over the file Caitlin sent back with Barry and Cisco.

"So what do we know about this woman?" asked Oliver

Cisco hit a button and a picture of a blond woman appeared on the screen.

"She goes by Amulet Black or the Blacksmith. Cait doesn't think that is her real name. Deeply involved with the criminal underground. One or her top lieutenant is this man Mathew Norvock. Also known as Snake Eye according to Cait. He is a meta with a snake in his head that come out one of his eyes." Said Barry

"Ok that has to be one of the top grosses powers there is. I mean a snake out of his eye socket?" said Felicity

"Just when I thought that Giant telepathic gorillas and giant man sharks were about as weird as you can get." Said Diggle

"Well according to the file Cait put together Amulet is very dangerous. She has the ability to control metal. Forming these shards she carries around with her in a bucket she can use them as projectiles or form weapons like a sword out of them." Said Barry

"Ok I know I am missing something. How or why would Dr. Caitlin Snow, one on the nicest people I ever met get involved with these crazy people?" asked Diggle

Barry and Cisco looked at Oliver and Felicity.

"You didn't tell him?" asked Barry

"Well there really wasn't a good time to tell him. I mean you don't just tell someone you know that pretty, sweet and kind doctor that works at with Barry at STAR Labs? Yeah well turns out that she is an ice witch calling herself Killer Frost who joined the enemy and is out to kill her friends." Said Oliver

"What?" asked Diggle

"Caitlin is a meta human with cryogenic powers, oh and like a split personality. She can create icicles and shoot frost from her hands. Uh and uh if she is in her frost form a kiss from her could be deadly." Said Barry

"You know the kiss part from existence?" asked Felicity

"Uh yeah." Said Barry

"Did you enjoy it? I mean was it a good kiss?" asked Felicity

"Felicity if I hadn't vibe blasted Caitlin, Barry would have become a flashcicle." Said Cisco

"Well other than the part of her basically sucking all the heat out my body. Yeah Cait is a great kisser."

"Can we get back to business? Felicity see if you can find out this woman's real name." said Oliver

"On it."

Felicity started typing away at a computer. Ten minutes later she had answers.

"Amulet Black's real name is Leslie Jocoy. She was a flight attendant working on a flight leaving Central City the night of your mishap here. After that she dropped of the grid. Her snake head friend use to work at the zoo. With the snakes." Said Felicity

"Is there anyway to track them?" asked Oliver

"Caitlin included a sample of the shards she prefers in here. Not even going to ask how she got it. If Frost was involved it may not have been in an honest way." Said Cisco

"So we put the type of alloy into the computer and have the satellite scan for it." Said Barry

"Yep." Said Cisco

Earth-38

Caitlin followed the two alien heroes through the snow with Lois close behind her. The two heroes were dressed only in their suits. Lois was bundled up like an Eskimo. While Caitlin, herself just wore boots, jeans mittens and a hoodie with the hood up. Her eyes were rimmed with the slivery blue of Frost's. Caitlin had discovered that if they shared control then she could withstand temperatures well below freezing without getting cold.

"I envy the three of you." Said Lois

"Why?" asked Caitlin

"Well I get Clark and Kara not getting cold seeing as they aren't from Earth. But not you Caitlin. Unless your Earth is a frozen waist land and everyone there is like Elsa." Said Lois

Caitlin laughed.

"No it's not that different from this Earth. I mean there is no Catco there and as far as we know no Superman or Supergirl. Just like here there appears to be no Flash or Green Arrow. The reason I am not cold here is because of my powers. Until they developed I got cold like anyone else." Said Caitlin

"We're here." Said Kara

Caitlin watched as Clark lifted a large key out of the snow and inserted it in the lock.

"You keep the key under the door mat?" asked Caitlin

"It's made from half a million tons of super dense drawf star." Said Kara

"So only the two of you can lift it." Said Caitlin

"Yes. Now ladies first." Said Clark

Kara led the way with Caitlin following behind her. Lois and Clark were right behind them. Caitlin was in awe of what she was seeing. She knew that Cisco would totally be geeking out if he saw this place. They were greeted by a robot.

Lord Kal-El, Lady Kara Zor-El Ms. Lois welcome back. Who is this?" asked the robot.

"Kelex, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow. She is to be granted top level clearance to the fortress." Said Kara

"Access granted. Welcome Dr. Caitlin Snow."

Caitlin was surprised that she was been given such high access to the alien fortress.

"Top level access?" asked Caitlin

"There are only four people who have that level of access, and all of them are in the fortress right now." Said Clark

"I don't understand why you are giving me that high of clearance. Clark you and Lois just met me today. Kara has only known me a little over a month." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin, I talked to J'onn about you before we came to meet you. He knows you better than anyone on this Earth. You have let him into your mind to help you heal. Caitlin, yes you did some bad things but you regret them." Said Clark

"Caitlin, everyone makes mistakes. Barry wouldn't love you as much as he does if you were truly a bad person. You have gone through more heartache then any one person deserves. Beside with your powers the working theory is that you can use those ice streams of yours you should be able to lift the key. J'onn believes that the colder it is the stronger you will be." Said Kara

"That actually makes sense. I will need to do tests to test it." Said Caitlin

"I'm sure Alex would be willing to help you." Said Kara

"I'll ask. She and I have talked and she does have an interest in learning more about my powers."

"Caitlin, Alex will not treat you like a test subject. I know you with your mom's lab assistant you didn't have a good experience." Said Kara

"If my mom hadn't talked me down I could have killed him."

"Caitlin went to her mom for help when her powers first showed up. Their relationship is only slightly better than yours with your father Lois. Anyway from what both Caitlin and Barry told me the assistant tried to keep Caitlin to study against her will. To him because of her powers she wasn't a person any more. Just an experiment." Said Kara

"I lost control. I froze his arm off. I would have killed him if not for my mom. She admitted she was a bad mother. But she reminded me she did do one thing right. She didn't raise me to be a killer. I regained some control. She let me leave saying she would take care of the man. I have no idea what she did or how much she may have paid him to keep his mouth shut. But there is a good chance she told him if he said anything not only would he not be working for Tannhouser Industries but be black balled from every lab in the country. For all my mom's faults I know she loves me." Said Caitlin

"Everyone has things they aren't proud of. It's the ones that learn from them and try to be better are important." Said Clark

Caitlin let a small smile form. She was beginning to like Kara's cousin.


	15. Chapter 15

Caitlin smiled as an idea came to her. One that she knew Frost would love. Kara was the first to notice the smile and hair starting to shift from auburn to platinum blond.

"Frost?" asked Kara

"Well what do you know. A place that actually feels like home. Even if it does have more geek stuff than I understand. But Caity doesn't understand all of this either. But I think it is time for a little fun. Reporter girl what do you say you and me take on the Supers in a snowball fight?" said Frost

Lois smiled and looked at Frost's eyes. The sliver blue of them were sparkling playfully.

"Um is Caitlin ok with you doing this?" asked Kara

"It was her idea to be honest. So Lois what do you say?" said Frost

"Sounds like fun." Said Lois

Frost and Lois headed outside leaving the two cousins to follow.

"Why do I have a feeling that we are in trouble?" asked Clark

"Because we are. Caitlin/Frost they have the advantage in this situation. Lois is the only one without any kind of powers of the four of us. Which is why Frost chose her as a partner. Her advantage in the cold makes up for it." Said Kara

"We should get out there. Lois and Frost are probably already gathering ammo." Said Clark

"You do realize Frost will most likely hit us with ice blasts."

"True but it will still be fun."

"Yes it will."

Kara and Clark walked out of the fortress and were immediately hit with a dozen snowballs. Kara made a snowball and threw it at Caitlin but it was blocked by a shield made of ice.

"Hey Frost no fair using an ice shield!" yelled Kara

"We never agreed to no powers." Yelled Caitlin

"You realize that your friend is going just keep switching back and forth between her two halves don't you?" said Clark

"Yes. Which gives her another advantage. Caitlin is a genius. She graduated high school by the age of fifteen. She has two PhDs as well as being an MD." Said Kara

"Is she even 30?"

"Uh like 28."

"Now you tell me."

Lois looked at Caitlin who was helping make snowballs.

"Kara never told me what your day job on your Earth is Caitlin."

"Uh I mostly was the Flash's personal doctor. But I have PhDs in Bioengineering, and genetics. As well as being a MD in neurology. Though when it comes to Barry, I end up having to use basically all the medical knowledge I got in med school."

"How old are you again?"

"28, 29 on February 28th. I tested in the genius range."

"Glad you are my partner for this."

Caitlin smiled as she and Lois launched another attack on the two super heroes.

Earth-1

Oliver and Barry hid in the shadows of the abandoned metal scrap yard. They had tracked Amulet to this place. They had already taken out Norvock earlier.

"Overwatch any sign of her?" asked Oliver

"Northwest corner of the warehouse." Came Felicity's voice over the coms.

"How close do we need to get her to magnetic crane?" asked Barry

"Closer the better. But five yards should work."

"Got it."

Barry flashed out of his hiding place and found Amulet.

"That is still freaky the way he does that." Said Diggle

"Amulet your days of running crime are over." Said Barry

"Flashy, I been wanting to meet you. Why don't you and I team up and rule this city. We can be gods."

"I don't want to be a god. I have everything I want. Except a safe city for the woman I love. Taking you down will be one step closer to that goal."

"Just how did you find out about me anyway?"

"Let's just say that I know someone you blackmailed into working for you for a few months."

"Oh you're friends with Caity! Where is my favorite frosty henchwoman? She seems to be missing."

"Somewhere you can't find her."

"She will come out of hiding and get back to work if I kill you."

"You have to catch me first."

Barry took off leaving a trail of lighting for the meta crime boss to follow. Amulet followed behind getting into position. At which point Diggle and Oliver came out of their hiding places.

"Flashy you brought friends. Robin Hood and helmet guy." Said Amulet

"The name is Green Arrow. Amulet Black, you have failed this city!" said Oliver notching an arrow.

"Think that toy will stop me?"

Just then Amulet raised her arm and the shards she had been carrying went flying.

"Now Overwatch!" yelled Oliver

Back at STAR Labs Felicity hit a key on the computer keyboard and the magnet on the large crane turned on and all the shards were pulled to it. Amulet tried repeatedly to use her powers to call her shards but magnet was too strong.

Oliver fired the arrow. Which turned out to actually be one of his trick arrows. Instead of piercing Amulet a rope wrapped around her legs letting Barry run in and place meta cuffs on her. Then he grabbed her and dumped her at CCPD. Oliver and Diggle headed back to STAR Labs.

"Why did you use the trick arrow?" asked Diggle

"Caitlin, wouldn't want me to kill her. Yes Amulet has done some bad things. But she like Caitlin deserves a chance to try and change."

"Caitlin, is big on second chances. I hope that when she gets home she will be a little like the Caitlin we knew."

"Dig, Caitlin will never be the same. It has nothing to do with her powers. It has to do with what she went through over the past year. It has changed her, not just the part of her spending a few months as an ice witch. But she now has to live with what she has done. She hurt people she cares about, loves. There is darkness in her. Darkness that she will have to fight everyday of her life. But she has the two best people in her corner. Kara and Barry. Both are beacons of light. They will help her stay in the light."

"We can help too."

"Yeah we can."


	16. Chapter 16

Earth-38

It had been nearly three and a half months since Caitlin had arrived. She had learned a lot about herself and her powers since then. Though she still wasn't ready to go home. She and Kara had become close friends in that time. She and Barry were talking once a week. It had gotten easier with the aid of a chip that was invented by Cisco and Felicity. He was also sending text nearly daily sometimes more. Kara, Alex and J'onn were also given chips. Cisco was working on making more but it was going to take time. She groaned feeling her baby kick.

"Hey kid how about you take it easy on me? With my luck you are going to inherit your daddy's speed." Mumbled Caitlin as she climbed out of bed.

She walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen after a stop in the bathroom. She smiled at Kara who was typing away at her computer.

"Morning Cait."

"Morning Kara. Working on another Supergirl story?"

"Well I am able to get the most accurate quotes."

"Only because you write them."

"True. Oh Lena wants the three of us to have lunch today."

Caitlin had met Lena Luthor a little over a month ago. She found that she liked the CEO of L Corp, and found that she seemed to be the only sane member of her family based on what she read about them.

"Sure that will be fine. Uh just let her know no fish. Even the smell makes me ill. Winn had a tuna sandwich yesterday and uh well it ended up encased in a block of ice. Frost and I would rather not let out that I am a meta to all of National City."

"That shouldn't be a problem. You feeling ok?"

"Well she is kicking this morning. Or trying to run laps in there."

That was something she had learned a few weeks ago. Kara had used her x-ray vision to see the baby. She had told Barry that the next time they had talked. He was so happy. He had also told her that he would be fine with whatever she chose for their daughter's name. So she picked a name that honors a fallen friend and someone that had become important to herself. She smiled as she thought back to the conversation.

_"Hey Barry." _

_"Hey Cait. How are you feeling?" _

_"Well considering I am seven months pregnant with a meta human baby not too bad." _

_"So definitely going to be a meta." _

_"Yes she is." _

_"She? We're having a daughter?" _

_"Yeah. Kara told me last night." _

_"I bet she will be as beautiful as her mother. Or is it mothers in this case?" _

_"Well even though Frost was in control when she was conceived she told me that it will be my job to raise the kid. But if she has frost powers she will be more than happy to help with training." _

_"That's nice. But either way we might want to have Cisco recreate that power damping neckless you had until you went full Killer Frost, you know after the attack by Abra Kadabra." _

_"Just until she learns control and when and where not to use her powers. Weather they are ice or speed." _

_"Right. Cait, do you have any ideas for a name?" _

_"Maybe we should talk about that. You are going to be her father." _

_"Cait, I am fine with whatever you pick. I trust you." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Well I was thinking of Laurel Kara." _

_"That is perfect. Sara will be touched that we are honoring her sister like that. I also love how you want to honor Kara." _

_"She has fast become my best girl friend. Almost like a sister." _

_"That's great. Laurel Kara Snow-Allen. I mean if…." _

_"Barry, I was always going to have Allen as part of her name." _

_"Cait, I love you." _

_"I love you too Barry. I want to stay here until she is born. I mean it's just I have a doctor here." _

_"I understand that." _

_"I miss you." _

_"I'll try and come and see you soon." _

Unfortunately a new threat to Central City had popped up and Barry hadn't been able to come. Then he got behind at his work for the CCPD crime lab. Caitlin let a sigh as she walked through the main area of the DEO. She smiled when she saw J'onn with a smirk on his face.

"Dr. Snow, Mr. Allen was by and left something for you in your lab. He would have stayed but he said he was running late for work." Said J'onn

"Running late that is nothing new." Replied Caitlin

"Just a question. How does a speedster run late?"

"That is a mystery that may take the all the great minds in the multiverse to solve."

J'onn chuckled as Caitlin headed to her lab. She smiled when she saw the vase of roses sitting on the counter. Six red roses and six blue roses. She picked up the card laying in front of the flowers.

_Cait, _

_I miss you and love you. I would have given you these in person but things have been crazy lately. Weather Wizard, Peekaboo, Bug Eye Bandit to name a few. Hey at least Grodd hasn't escaped ARGUS. Well have a good day. I hope these roses make both you and Frost smile. Had hell of a time find the blue ones for her! _

_Love, _

_Barry _

"You know you are one lucky woman."

Caitlin turned to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alex. I know Barry is so sweet."

"You are going home after the baby is born aren't you?"

"Yes. Alex, I am finally at peace with Frost and know I won't hurt my friends, my family. I understand where my powers come from, and the nightmares that I have had since my kidnapping by Zoom are finally not keeping me up at night. Though I still have one from my time working with Savitar."

"But not as often Kara told me."

"No not as often."

Alex headed off while Caitlin went to work on analyzing some sample that had been left for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlin and Kara sat at a private table with Lena Luthor at the restaurant Lena had picked out that was between each of their jobs.

"So how are you feeling Caitlin?" asked Lena

"Not too bad considering." Said Caitlin

"So am I ever going to meet this speedster that has swept you off your feet?"

Caitlin smiled at Lena. Caitlin had been the one to convince Kara to be honest and tell Lena she was Supergirl. She sighted her own experience of not being honest with her friends when she first started to develop her own powers. When Lena was told she hadn't been totally surprised telling Kara that the glasses weren't the best disguise to those that knew her. Caitlin knowing Kara trusted Lena told her about her powers.

"I think it could be arranged meeting Barry. He really is a very sweet guy. Oh and he has an awesome singing voice." Said Caitlin taking a bite of her grilled chicken salad.

"A superhero and he sings? Sounds like my kind of guy." Said Lena

"Cait is right about his voice, he can dance too." Said Kara

"Caitlin, you need to get to your man. He sound too perfect." Said Lena

"Barry is far from perfect. He changed the past to save his parents. Then set the timeline back when he realized that he may have his parents, but he wouldn't have the rest of his family." Said Caitlin

"Ok then about as near perfect as you will get"

"Yeah he is." Agreed Caitlin

All Kara could do was smile.

After lunch they headed out to return to their jobs. Lena headed for her car while Kara and Caitlin went to catch cabs back to their jobs. But before they could an unmarked black panel van skidded to a stop. Soldiers dressed in black combat gear jumped out. Four heading for Kara with weapons drawn, four others went after Caitlin. Caitlin felt her heart rate speed up as her eyes changed color and frost floated from her hands as she gave control over to Frost. One of the men raised his weapon and took a shot as Frost sent an ice blast at them knocking them down. But the shot hit her anyway. It hit her in her arm. She reached over and pulled a dart out as she fell to her knees. Frost melted away and Caitlin realized it was some kind of tranquilizer before she lost consciousness. At the same time Kara was shot with a Kryptonite bullet. It embedded in her shoulder. She fell to the ground at the feet of a woman she had never wanted to see again in her life. Lillian Luthor.

"Get both of them in the van. I have plans especially for the ice freak's child." Said Lillian coldly

Lena watched helplessly as her friends were taken away by her cold hearted adoptive mother. She did the only thing she could do. She pulled out her phone and placed a call she didn't want to make.

"Alex, it's Lena. We have a major problem. My mother and Cadmus just took Kara and Caitlin."

"Lena are you sure?"

"I just witnessed their abduction. I'm heading back to L Corp to see if I can figure out where they may have been taken and get blueprints and security information."

"Lena when you get it bring it to J'onn at the DEO. I am going for help."

"Caitlin's friends?"

"Yes."

Lena hung up and as she made her way into the office.

Alex hung up and looked at J'onn.

"Lena just witnessed Kara and Caitlin being taken by Cadmus." Said Alex

"They must have meta damping tech to use on Caitlin." Said J'onn

"I'm going to get Barry and whoever else he can get together on short notice."

"Go. I will wait here for Lena and what she can find. I will also have Agent Schott start digging."

Alex nodded and ran into Caitlin's lab and grabbed the interdimensional extrapolator from a drawer she had put there in case of an emergency. Taking a deep breath she hit the button that opened the blue portal and walked through.

Earth-1

Barry, Cisco and Joe were in the STAR Labs cortex when the breach alarm went off.

"Breacher!" yelled Cisco

All three took off with Barry arriving a head of the others. Joe had his gun aimed at the breach as the short haired woman came through.

"Don't shot!" yelled Alex

"Alex?" asked Barry

"Sorry, I know that I should have called first. But I need your help Barry, you and your friends. An organization called Cadmus that wants to end all alien life on my Earth, looks like it is adding metas to their list too. They have Kara and Caitlin." Said Alex

"Are you sure they have Cait?" asked Barry

"Lena, a good friend of Kara's witnesses them being taken. Her mother is the head of Cadmus."

"Bare, who is this?" asked Joe

"Oh sorry. Joe, Alex Danvers, Supergirl's adoptive sister. Alex my foster dad Detective Joe West." Said Barry

"Nice to meet you Detective. Caitlin has mentioned you a lot." Said Alex

"Wish we were meeting under different circumstances. Before she was taken how was Caitlin?" asked Joe

"Good. She was looking forward to coming home." Said Alex

"You help them bring her home. Her and that baby girl of hers." Said Joe

"Detective you aren't the only one that loves Caitlin. I do too. In the months she has been on my Earth I have come to think of her as a second sister." Said Alex

"I have to get back to the station." Said Joe

"Cisco, breach over to the Arrow cave and tell team Arrow what is up. I'll send a message to the Legends." Said Barry

"Got it." Said Cisco

Cisco opened a breach and jumped through.

"Come on Alex, I need to go up to the cortex to send the message." Said Barry

"How long will it take for them to respond?" asked Alex

"Depends on where in time they are."

"Time?"

"Yeah they are on a time ship. Think a spaceship but mostly travels through time."

Alex began to pace while they waited.

**Yes I just did that. Did you really think that things would be easy for Caitlin and Barry?**


	18. Chapter 18

Earth-38

Caitlin groaned as she regain consciousness. She reached up to rub her neck feeling something around it.

"Try and remove that and you will die freak." Came a cold woman's voice

Caitlin looked at the woman knowing who she was right away. She glanced to her right and saw that Kara was laying in a cage just like the one she was in. Only the one that Kara was in had a green glow. Caitlin knew at once that this bitch was using Kryptonite to keep Kara from being able to use her powers. Just like the collar she was wearing was keeping her from using her powers.

"Lillian Luthor why am I not surprised." Said Caitlin

"You seem to know a lot more about me then I know about you Dr. Snow." Said Lillian

"You seem to know enough. You have a way to prevent me from using my powers. So why don't you tell me why you took me?"

"Two reasons. Supergirl here cares about you for one. Two your powers make you dangerous like a god. I will not let your kind take my planet from me."

"Here's the thing. I use to work with someone who thought himself a god. He's dead now. I have no desire to be a god or treated like one."

"Doesn't matter. You have the power to kill those you see fit too. But don't worry you will live long enough to give birth to your. Child. But will never live long enough to see it grow up."

"My friends, our friends will come for us." Said Caitlin

"Let them. They will die too."

Lillian walked off her heels clicking on the cold hard floor.

Caitlin heard a groan from Kara. She reached through the bars and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Kara?"

"What happened?"

"One word. Cadmus."

"I am normally against killing. But I might be willing to make the exception for Lillian Luthor."

"Kara, as someone who has fought that kind of darkness. You don't want to go there. I plotted to murder Iris. I tried to kill Barry and Cisco. I am responsible for HR's death as much as Savitar. I live with that guilt. You don't want that kind of guilt. Oliver has killed and I have seen the toll it has taken on him. He told me after you left for home after the Dominators that you are a light, a true hero. That if it is ever in my power not to let the darkness enter you."

"They are going to come for us right?"

"Of course they are. Alex has probably already gone to get Barry and whoever else Barry and Cisco can round up."

Earth-1

"Ok Barry who the hell has taken our Elsa and Super cheerleader?"

Barry turned to see Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and Nate Haywood walk in.

"Sara, Ray, Nate meet Kara's sister Alex. Alex good friends of mine and Caitlin's Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and Nate Haywood." Said Barry

Sara nodded while Ray shot Alex a half smile.

"Ok we are dealing with an organization called Cadmus. They hate aliens and want to eradicate them from my Earth. They seem to have added mata humans to their hate list. They are headed by this woman, Lillian Luthor." Said Alex bringing

"There is something some of you don't know. Cait is pregnant." Said Barry

"I didn't know she was dating anyone." Said Ray

"It's evil time remnant Barry's kid isn't it?" asked Sara

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Barry

"Gideon, on the Waverider pulled the three of us from chasing down an aberration in Detroit in 1967. Some baseball player named Willie Horton was killed during the race riots. But without him the Detroit Tigers don't win the 1968 World Series. So we were sent to save his life. Got it done and brought the jump ship here." Said Sara

"Gideon may have said something about Frosty's daughter being important to the future timeline." Said Nate

"How about we not mention that to Caitlin until after she is safe." Said Dig

"You all know Caitlin, better than me. She is stronger then when I met her a few months ago. But I doubt she is anything like you remember. We have done our best to help her put herself together but…" said Alex

"She will always have crakes. It's like a friend of mine said about messing with the timeline. Once it breaks you can put it back together but there will always be crakes." Said Barry

"Nice to see you did learn something Barry." Said Sara

"I did. That is why I didn't go back to try and prevent Cait from becoming Killer Frost. Though she never did live up to the name."

"Now do we know where they are being held? What kind of security they have?" asked Oliver

"We have someone working on that. Hopefully by the time we get there we will have answers." Said Alex

"Then let's suit up and go." Said Oliver

Cisco opened a breach and the newly formed team walked through to the DEO.

Earth-38

J'onn greeted Lena as she walked into the DEO.

"Ms. Luthor, did you find anything?" asked J'onn

"My mother has a complex in the desert about fifty miles from here. She does have tech that to block Caitlin's powers. It has a lock on it that can't be opened with out a four digit code. But you only get two tries to open it. Mess up both times and not even Caitlin's regenerative capabilities will save her, because her head will be blown off." Said Lena as Alex returned with the Earth-1 heroes.

"Cait isn't going to die. Neither is Kara." Said Barry lightning dancing in his eyes.

"You must be Caitlin's Barry. Don't worry with friends like yours my mother doesn't stand a chance." Said Lena

Oliver smirked liking this woman's attitude. He had once met Earth-1 Lena Luthor. But she was nothing like the version standing before him. She turned to look at him.

"Well, I know you are Oliver Queen. But nothing like the one I met years ago." Said Lena

"Oh yeah. Well you aren't like the Lena, I met on my Earth either. She only cared about herself and didn't care who she hurt to get what she wanted." Said Oliver

"The Oliver Queen I met was nothing but an egotistical spoiled brat that was facing more than one paternity suit."

"Well I bet that Oliver never spent five years on an island called Lian Yu." Said Sara

"Mandarin for purgatory." Said Lena

"Yeah. But we can talk after we rescue Kara and Caitlin." Said Oliver


	19. Chapter 19

Caitlin looked up when she heard Lillian approaching her cage. She couldn't bring herself to call what she and Kara were locked in anything else. Even the pipeline cells were more humane than what she was currently locked in. Those cells were climate controlled and the person didn't sleep on the cement floor. They gave their prisons three meals a day, water and pillows and blankets. Offered them some form of entertainment weather it was a ball and mitt for Weather Wizard or book of crosswords for Rainbow Rider. But this place was curl. Caitlin was stuck sitting on the cold hard floor. The cage wasn't even tall enough to stand in. Standing only five feet six inches Caitlin knew she was considered around average height for a woman. Kara was in that rage too, but her powerful blond friend was too weak from the kryptonite light shining on her to even try and stand.

"What do you want bitch?" asked Caitlin

"Are you aware that your body temperature is nearly ten degrees lower then a normal person?"

"Actually I did. You don't think I haven't studied myself? Or the affect my powers have on my body? You really know nothing about me past my name and the fact I am a meta human." Said Caitlin coldly

"You are a freak. A freak that needs to be put down."

"Maybe I am a freak. But you are nothing more than a bitch. Oh and a monster."

I must be rubbing off on you Caity. Came Frost's voice in Caitlin's head

Caitlin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opened them and that was when she noticed two arrows flying just before the lights went out. Caitlin smiled catching just the hint of green on one arrow and red on the other.

"Oh some how I think I am going to be living a long happy life and you the real monster will be locked up or put down." Said Caitlin

Caitlin listened as Lillian ran as fast as she could in her heels. Seconds later her two favorite archers slid down from the rafters.

"Speedy get them out of there." Said Oliver

"Right." Came Thea Queen's voice from under the red hood.

"Wait Oliver." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin, Barry and Ray are on their way to get you and Kara out of here." Said Oliver

"No Oliver, I need you to be the Hood when you go after Lillian. She is worse than anyone we have ever faced. She has only kept me alive because of my baby."

Oliver looked into the eyes of the kind hearted doctor and could see she really meant what she said. Meant what she wanted to happen to the woman that caged her like an animal. He just nodded as Ray and Barry arrived. Thea had gotten Kara's cage open, and was finishing with Caitlin's.

"Cait!" said Barry leaning down to her.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close kissing him passionately. Thea helped Ray get Kara out of her cage. She then set the charges she had with her.

"Ray, Barry get them back to the DEO." Said Thea

Caitlin grabbed Thea's warm hand in her cold one.

"Thanks for coming." Said Caitlin softly

"Caitlin, you're family." Said Thea heading off.

Ray held Kara in his arms and made his way out to the desert before taking flight.

"Cait, I need you to hang on. Once we get outside I will get that thing off you so Frost will no longer be caged." Said Barry

"There is a bomb in it."

"I know. I will have to phase it off you and then run like hell."

"Yeah. Barry, I knew you would come for us."

"I will always come for you Snowflake."

Barry ran them into the desert. And stopped placing Caitlin gently on her feet. He supported her as he placed his hand on the collar and vibrated it until it reached the same vibrational frequency of the air. He pulled it off tossing into the desert picked up the woman he loved and took off just as the collar exploded.

Oliver made his way through the building finally cornering Lillian Luthor.

"Lillian Luthor, you have failed this city."

"I am the only one that can save this planet from these monsters."

"What did Dr. Snow ever do to you? Do you think she asked to have the powers? Do you think that Supergirl asked to lose her home and family? You are the real monster."

Oliver fired an arrow right through the head of Cadmus's heart.

Sara kicked another guard. She smiled when she heard over coms that Caitlin and Kara were freed. Though she truly realized that the Caitlin they had just rescued was a very different woman then she had known. The Caitlin she knew would never have asked Oliver to kill. But as a former member of the League of assassins she knew that the world would be a better place without some of them.

"Spartan, Steel, Vibe where we at with taking this place out?" asked Sara

"White Canary charges are in place. But we are dealing with a bunch of armed men pinning us down. Danvers has been shot. Through and through to her left shoulder." Said Diggle

"Speedy and I are on our way. Luther has been neutralized." Came Oliver's voice

Nate steeled up and grabbed the gun of a man who was about to shoot Alex in the head. He smashed it and punched the gun unconscious.

"Thanks." Said Alex

"No problem." Said Nate

The battle raged on until Oliver and Thea arrived. Then the upper hand shifted to the heroes quickly taking out the last of the Cadmus men.

"Vibe, get Danvers back to base. It's time to make sure this butcher shop can never be used again." Said Oliver

"Steel help him." Said Sara

Nate helped Alex to her feet while Cisco opened a breach back to the DEO. The others made their way out to the waiting car. Once they were a safe distance away Oliver hit a button on his bow and the entire base blew up.


	20. Chapter 20

Barry flashed into the DEO with Caitlin in his arms.

"Where's the Infirmary?" asked Barry

"Barry, I'm not hurt." Said Caitlin

"Dr. Snow, you are going to have Dr. Lucas look you over. This way Mr. Allen. Said J'onn

Barry followed behind J'onn not letting Caitlin out of his arms.

Frost we don't need a doctor! I am a doctor!

'Sorry Caity. I agree with Flashy and big green here. We were there for almost two days. No food or water. Got to make sure the little snowflake is ok.'

No one is going to believe me if I tell them you have maternal instincts.

'Flashy might.'

Caitlin sighed as Barry gently placed her down on the medical bed.

"Barry, go shower and change. I am going to be fine with Dr. Lucas." Said Caitlin

"Cait, I don't want to leave you."

"Barry go or I might let Frost kiss you again."

"Yeah ok. Love you Caitlin Snow."

"Love you Bartholomew Allen."

Barry kissed Caitlin and headed out of the room. He saw Ray come out of another room where he could see what looked like a high powered tanning bed.

"Solar lights. They will help Kara regain her strength, and heal from the Kryptonite." Said Ray

"Good."

"So how is Elsa?"

"The doctor is looking over her. Oh and you might not want to call Cait that to her face. She hates it."

"I probably wouldn't like her icy side right?"

"Depends on her mood. But add in pregnancy hormones I wouldn't bet on it."

"Hey Barry." Said Winn

"Hey Winn. Cait, kinda ordered me to take a shower. Is there somewhere around here I can do that?" asked Barry

"Yeah I'll show you to the locker room." Said Winn

"Thanks." Said Barry

Caitlin watched as she was hooked up to an I.V.

"Caitlin, you are dehydrated. You know in your condition that isn't a good thing." Said Dr. Lucas

"I know. Frost, was concerned about the baby. I am too. But I hate being the patient."

"Doctors make the worse patients. Caitlin, if you weren't such a unique meta human, your child would not be in such good shape."

"There Frost goes taking care of me again."

Caity, don't you get it yet? I will always take care of you. Not because we share a body. But because we are family.

"Caitlin?"

"Sorry Dr. Lucas, Frost was talking to me. I think she just admitted in her own way she loves me."

"Get some rest. Kara will be fine. But I do have another patient to fix up."

"Who was hurt rescuing us?"

"Agent Danvers took a bullet to the shoulder. She needs the wound cleaned and stitched."

"When you are done can I see her?"

"I'll send her in."

"Thanks."

Caitlin was flipping through a magazine when someone knocked. She smiled when she saw Ray.

"Ray Palmer I believe the last time I saw you our Earth was invaded by the dominators." Said Caitlin

"Well other than when you were locked in a cage in an evil organizations complex."

"Yeah well other then that. Thank you for coming for me."

"Caitlin, heroes don't leave their friends to die."

"You do know I did try and kill my team."

"Well we all have bad months."

Caitlin laughed. She had forgotten how Ray could bring humor to almost anything.

"He's right you know Snow. You and Kara are part of our team. We look out for our teammates. Caitlin, the key word in your statement is tried. You never killed anyone. In fact if I got my details right, which seeing as they come from a future time ship AI I know I do. You saved Cisco's life from Savitar. He also confirmed it." Said Sara walking in.

"Hey Sara."

"Caitlin, you are at the end of your crucible."

"What do you mean crucible?"

"It's a journey that nearly every hero goes through. I can't tell you what I know about your future. But I can tell you that it never was being Killer Frost."

"But you know something."

"Yes. But remember Caitlin the future is always in flux. Some events are always going to happen. But others are forever changing until they happen."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It is something you need to think about. Caitlin, you can do a lot of good in this world. Or rather in the multiverse."

"I still don't understand."

"You will when the time is right."

Ray and Sara exited the room leaving Caitlin with her thoughts. She looked up and smiled when she saw the three members of team Arrow as well as Cisco standing there.

"You four can come in. It's not like I am going to send an icicle into any of you." Said Caitlin

No we only will do that if Flashy acts like a stupid ass.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the comment only she could hear.

"Thank you for the rescue." Said Caitlin

"You're family Caitlin." Said Oliver

"Oliver, I know that I shouldn't have asked you what I did."

"Caitlin, I more than likely would have done it anyway. Before you say anything, I know you have darkness in you. You proved that over the last year. But you fought it and won. If you had been the one to end Lillian Luthor than you would risk the darkness growing strong again. I couldn't let that happen." Said Oliver

"He's right Caitlin. You need to stay in the light. Most of us that are part of team Arrow have darkness that we fight." Said Diggle

"We know that due to your time as Killer Frost there is darkness in you. Truth is everyone has some. But unlike some of us you never actually killed anyone. Hurt, tried to kill your friends. But didn't go through with it. I was drugged and brainwashed to kill Sara. She is only alive because of a Lazeras pit." Said Thea

Caitlin just nodded.

"So when are you coming home? I mean you are back to you fully right?" asked Cisco

"I will never be the same Caitlin Snow, you use to know Cisco. But I am not going to hurt you Cisco. I have control and a full understanding of my powers. I have told you that."

"Just double checking."

"I know that is why you are my brother in all but blood. Just like Kara and Alex have become my sisters in all but blood."

"You should rest. We have to get back soon." Said Oliver

"Yeah. You can't leave Felicity to watch Curtis, Rene, Dinah and Rory forever." Said Caitlin

Thea, Diggle and Cisco gave Caitlin a hug. Oliver tried to leave without hugging her not really being a hugger, but he was stopped when Frost spoke.

"Robin Hood, don't think you can get out of hugging us. Cause we all know you really don't mind hugging. Besides next time you need to be patched up in Central City, Caity might let you experience my beside manner. Oh I haven't got any!" said Frost

Oliver laughed lightly as Frost gave control back to Caitlin so he could hug her.

"You do know your hands are like ice?" said Oliver

"You spent years on an island in the North China Sea. You told Barry you don't get cold. Well as a side effect of my powers I run cold."

Oliver nodded and they headed out to go home.


	21. Chapter 21

By the time Barry made it back to Caitlin, Alex was sitting next to the bed with her arm in a sling. He had heard over coms that she had been shot. He was happy to see that it didn't look too bad. He walked in and pulled a chair up on the other side of the bed.

"How's the shoulder Alex?" asked Barry

"Hurts like hell. But I will be fine. Kara is doing a lot better. But in could be a while before she wakes up." Said Alex

"That's good. How you feeling Snowflake?"

"Tired. But over all my health is good. So is the baby's." said Caitlin

"I was so scared when Alex came and told Cisco and me you and Kara were taken. I thought I might lose you."

"Barry Allen, you will never lose me. You get into too much trouble without me."

"Hey, you get into trouble too. I actually thought now that you can defend yourself you wouldn't get kidnapped."

"In my defense I was shot with a tranquilizer dart and had a power damping dog collar put on me."

"But I bet you didn't go down without a fight."

"You got that right!."

"Cecile was impressed with everything you had on Amulet Black. Oliver, Diggle and Felicity helped bring her in. Norvack turned on her."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Do I even want to know who these people are?" asked Alex

"Amulet is a meta who I worked for briefly before coming here. She was running a black market. Everything from technology to drugs, even selling other metas to the highest bidder. She can control metal. Mathew Norvock former zoo worker who ended up with a snake like thing in his head that comes out his fake eye. Number three thug in her organization. Never did figure out the number two." Said Caitlin

"You didn't say who number one was." Said Alex

Caitlin closed her eyes not wanting to look at the man she loved like no one since Ronnie died. Or a woman she had grown to love like a sister. When her eyes opened they were sliver blue and her hair shifted to platinum blond. Barry and Alex knew Frost had taken over.

"Number one was me. Flashy, I never killed for Amulet. Made a few lose toes and fingers. One who tried to grope Caity a bit too much may have nearly lost a different piece of anonymity." Said Frost

Barry winced knowing what she was referring to. Even Alex looked a little uncomfortable.

"Frost, until you and Cait came to this Earth I was under the impression that you hated her." Said Barry

"I never hated Caity. I hated she locked me away. But I understand now that wasn't her choice. That was mommy and daddy's choice. Barry, I love Caity. She is everything good about me, about us. While I was fueled by the darkness."

"Frost, there is some good in you. You admitted more than once you never killed anyone. Yes you have hurt people. But you aren't evil." Said Barry

"You can find the good in me. That is why Caity and I love you."

"Ok I'm going to go check on Kara before you start making out in front of me." Said Alex leaving

Frost smirked before giving control back to Caitlin.

"I really need to talk with Frost about her flirting." Mumbled Caitlin

"It doesn't bother me. Frost is apart of you. Not the cold dark part. But the hurt and scared part. Cait, I love all that about you. I am going to make it my goal to make you happy. While I think you are a beautiful smart loveable woman all the time. But when you smile, when you laugh there is this light that shines in your eyes and looking back I don't know why I never told you before. But one of the reason I want to be the Flash is because of you. I want our world to be safe for you and our daughter."

"I love you Barry Allen."

"I love you Caitlin Snow."

"Barry have the others left yet?"

"No why?"

"Ask Sara and team Arrow to come in, a long with Alex and Kara if she is awake."

"You want to tell them what we picked out to name our daughter."

"Yeah."

"I'll go get them."

Five minutes later the group crowded into the small room. Kara having just woken up but still weak.

"Barry said you have something to tell us." Said Thea

"Well we know that our baby is a girl." Said Caitlin

"Bet she will be as beautiful as her mother." Said Diggle

"We won't tell Lyla you noticed other women." Said Barry

"It's ok. She thinks Caitlin is beautiful too." Said Diggle

Caitlin blushed and smiled. Diggle just smiled glad to make the young doctor smile.

"Well we picked out a name. We have decided to name our daughter after two of our favorite heroines." Said Barry

"Her name is going to be Laurel Kara Snow Allen." Said Caitlin

"My sister would be honored that you are naming your daughter after her." Said Sara

"You aren't the only one who loved her Sara." Said Caitlin

"I know."

"You got anything to say Uncle Ollie?" asked Barry

"Don't call me that Barry. But it sounds like the perfect name." said Oliver

"You know that you are going to let little Laurel call you Uncle Ollie right?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah. I know Caitlin."

"Oh and Oliver, my family calls me Cait."

"So I'm family now?"

"Oliver, I asked you to kill for me. I wouldn't ask that of you if I didn't think of you as an annoying older brother."

"She's got the annoying part right." Said Thea

"No one asked you Speedy." Said Oliver

"Why Kara for her middle name?" asked Kara

Caitlin singled for the blond hero to come closer. So she could take her hand.

"Because her Aunt Kara is one of my best friends and a woman I am happy to call my sister, a long with Alex." Said Caitlin

Alex looked at her surprised.

"I know we didn't get off to the best start Alex. But you have protected me and you are the one that went to get my friends to save Kara and me."

"I have come to see what Kara and everyone else here has. You are a good person."

"That is why you are now part of my family. So like I told Ollie. Call me Cait."

"Ok Cait."

"Well, us Earth-1ers need to get back. Caitlin, I know you are staying until Little Laurel is born. But Ray, Nate and I need to get back to the Waverider." Said Sara

"Tell Martin not to worry about me. But I do expect him to come and meet Little Laurel when I come home." Said Caitlin

"Will do. I will give Grandpa Marty your message." Said Sara

Everyone but Barry left to return home.


	22. Chapter 22

It was nearly a month after Kara and Caitlin had been rescued from Cadmus. Caitlin was in her lab at the DEO reading a report when she felt a contraction. It was nothing really new. She had been having contractions off and on for three days. While she knew it was early she also knew her little girl was going to be ok. She glanced at the door when she heard J'onn clear his throat.

"Caitlin, Dr. Lucas is on her way."

"J'onn, I am fine."

"You do know Frost has been projecting to me. So the doctor is coming and if you are close to giving birth I will have Kara go let Mr. Allen know."

"Ok."

"Ok? I thought you would fight more."

"I know Frost is concerned. This has been far from a totally stress free pregnancy. I spent the first three months first trying to kill my friends with an evil version of Barry, then I worked as the muscle for a meta crime lord. Then jumped to an Earth I knew next to no one. Ended up kidnapped by a woman running an organization that was planning to kill me and most likely turn my daughter into a weapon."

"That is why you need Dr. Lucas to take a look at you. Caitlin, you are not the broken woman you were when you came for help. You are also not the woman I met during that whole music minister coma thing of Kara's and Barry's."

"J'onn, you're right. I am stronger. The old Caitlin Snow died. But Killer Frost never truly lived. Frost and I became something else. Maybe Caitlin Frost."

There was a knock on the door and Caitlin smiled at the doctor.

"Caitlin let's see what is going on with you." Said Dr. Lucas

Caitlin nodded and put the file in a drawer and locked it. She then followed the doctor to the infirmary. She sat down on the exam table. Dr. Lucas did her exam of Caitlin and looked at her.

"You my dear are in labor."

"I'm not due for almost another month."

"Seems your little girl doesn't care. She wants her mommy to hold her in her arms."

"I want to hold her too."

Kara knocked before stepping in.

"So do I need to go get your Scarlet speedster?" asked Kara

"Yeah. Seems Laurel wants to be early unlike her daddy." Said Caitlin

"Ok be back as soon as I can."

Earth-1

"Hello Central City it's me your friendly Trickster! Now it's time to play a game. Pay me ten million dollars or the whole city burns."

Joe, Cisco and Barry turned from the monitor.

"I hate that guy." Said Cisco

"He's not going to get the money. Bare you got to find away to stop him." Said Joe

"Any suggestions?" asked Barry

"Sounds like you need help. Who is this guy? Across between Batman's rouges the Joker and Riddler?" asked Kara walking in

"Axle Walker aka Trickster Jr. He wants ten million or he will burn the city down. But seeing as he is called Trickster even if he gets the money he will still burn the city." Said Cisco

"Kara is Cait ok?" asked Barry

"Yeah. Well she is in the beginning stages of labor. But if we team up we can take down this crazy and get there in time for Cait to yell at you for creating the time remnant that impregnated her." Said Kara

"You do know that Caitlin is not going to be the sweet girl you know while giving birth. Iris's mom threatened to do all kind of things to me when Iris was born. But unlike Iris's mom Caitlin can actually hurt you with her powers. Not saying she will but it is possible." Said Joe

"Cisco do you know where Axle is?" asked Barry

"Yeah. He's in a warehouse at 6th and Willow."

"Let's go. We need to get him to Iron Heights and then to Cait." Said Barry

"Alex, J'onn and Winn are taking care of her." Said Kara

"I know it's just…."

"You love her."

"Yeah."

Barry and Kara took off and in the matter of minutes had Axle locked back up at Iron Heights. They then high tailed it back to STAR Labs. Cisco opened them a breach back to Earth-38.

Earth-38

As Barry and Kara through the breach they heard Caitlin cry out. Alex looked at them.

"How is she?" asked Barry

"Well her labor is going very fast. So Barry go change." Said Alex handing him a set of scubs.

Barry flashed off changed and was by Caitlin's side in seconds.

"Hey Snowflake how you doing?" asked Barry

"If your damn time remnant hadn't already been erased from existence I would drive an icicle through his damn heart" growled Caitlin

Barry looked into her eyes and saw no hint of the icy sliver blue and knew that it really was his Caitlin talking.

"Sweetie you don't mean that." Said Barry

"Yes I do! Do you have an idea how painful child birth is? If you had to go through this you would be crying!"

"It will be over soon Cait, and you will get to hold our beautiful daughter."

"I have been at this nearly five hours. Where the hell were you?"

"Uh Trickster Jr. Was up to his usual holiday trouble."

"I hate that crazy punk."

"Well thanks to Kara he is back where he belongs in Iron Heights."

"So Vibe and Kid Flash taking care of Central City until we get home?"

"Yeah. So you are ready to come home?"

"I never intended to stay away forever Barry. I just needed time to find myself again."

Caitlin cried out as she was hit with another contraction. An hour and half later Laurel Kara Snow Allen was born. She looked nearly identical to her mother except she had her father's green eyes. Caitlin looked at the baby in her arms wrapped in a light purple blanket.

"She's beautiful. Just like you." Said Barry

"She is. Her hair is going to have some platinum blond in it. Like mine does when Frost and I do our sort of share control thing."

"That isn't a bad thing."

Caitlin smiled and Barry kissed her softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Earth-1

the temporal Zone

"Captain Lance there is a message from Kara Zor-El on Earth-38." Said Gideon

"What's the message Gideon?"

"Laurel Kara Snow Allen was born December 15, 2017. She weighs 5 pound 8 ounces. 20 inches long. Mother and baby doing well." Said Gideon

"Send our congratulations and to let us know when Caitlin heads home. I want to meet my niece."

"Right away Captain."

Sara smiled it was nice to get some good news.

Star City

"Cisco is something wrong?" asked Oliver

"No nothing bad. Caitlin had her baby. Both are doing good according to Kara."

"That's great. Let us know when she comes home so we can come to welcome her and baby Laurel home."

"Be careful Oliver or some one might think you are be coming a big softy."

"Never call me a softy Cisco."

Oliver hung up and turned to see Thea, Diggle and Felicity staring at him.

"Caitlin had her baby. Both are doing well." Said Oliver

"Does Cisco know when they are coming home?" asked Thea

"Not for a couple weeks. Laurel is a little under weight seeing she is nearly a month early. But as soon as she fattens up a little Caitlin will be able to bring her home."

"But other wise she is healthy?" asked Diggle

"Yes."

"John, you realize that maybe one day JJ and little Laurel could meet and fall in love." Said Felicity

"Don't mention that idea to Barry or Caitlin ever. Though Caitlin scares me more after those reports we saw on Killer Frost." Said Diggle

"Most of them were bias. Written by Iris who won't forgive Caitlin for giving in to her dark side." Said Oliver

"Yeah well she is working for the Gotham City News." Said Felicity

"Maybe it's better she isn't around. Barry and Cait need time to really see what is between them." Said Oliver

"Ollie who knew you were a romantic." Said Thea

"Never call me a romantic Thea." Said Oliver

Thea just smiled knowing that once he met his niece that he would be wrapped around that baby's finger.

Earth-38

Barry sat watching Caitlin holding their baby in her arms. It looked just right. It reminded him of the time he was in the speed force trying to get his powers back after giving them to Zoom to save Wally. The speed force talking to him as Ronnie had shown him an image of Caitlin as a mother. He noticed Caitlin looking at him.

"Barry is everything ok?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah. Cait, you look perfect as a mother. But I knew that already."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Zoom had you prisoner and Harry and Cisco tried to get me my powers back?"

"Like I can forget any of my time with that monster. He told me you were dead."

"I was in the speed force. It showed me a lot of things. Talked to me about different things. It appeared to me as Ronnie. Showed me you holding a baby girl. You were beautiful and happy."

"Barry, I am happy now. Do you know how I broke through to save Cisco from Savitar?"

"No."

"I heard Ronnie's voice in my head. He told me that I wasn't truly dead yet. That if I let Cisco die then the part of me that is Caitlin would be dead."

"You listened to his voice."

"Yes. But I also listened to you. In those seconds before Frost blasted Savitar, I heard what you said to me in the pipeline. When you brought me back."

"Cait, I will always help you remember who you are."

"That is one of the many reasons I love you. Bare, it took me a long time. But I am ready to go home. So as soon as Dr. Lucas says it's ok. I want to go home. Kara, Alex will always be part of my family. Even J'onn to an extent. He is kind of like that Uncle no one talks about. But will do whatever he has to protect those he cares about."

"I wish you would have let me help you."

"Barry, as much as I would have loved for you to help me. I couldn't ask that of you. I needed to find myself again. You helped me after Ronnie. But I had to confront my feelings for you on my own. I had buried them deep. I never thought you would return them."

"You weren't the only one that buried their feelings. But I am glad we are being honest with each other.

Kara watched her two friends talk. She was not listening in even though she easily could have. She knew it was only another week before Caitlin would go home with Barry and their daughter. She turned to look at Alex who was standing behind her.

"You're going to miss Cait when she goes home." Said Alex

"Yeah I am. But it is right. Alex, she and Barry are meant to be. You know their powers are opposites."

"Cold cancels out speed."

"Yeah. But we will see them. I mean it won't be once a year either."

"True. So did Cait open any of the baby gifts yet?"

"Oh yeah. She loves the onesies that have mine and Clark's emblem on them."

"Well, Lois, Clark, you and I all got them for her."

"Some how once she gets home she will gain Green Arrow ones and Flash ones too."

"Flash because like Barry will let his little girl not have any for him."

"Though she might get one of a kind ones from Cisco for Frost."

"Of course."

"Let's just let them be a family."

Kara and Alex closed the door to Caitlin's bedroom and headed out to the living room to watch a movie.


	24. Chapter 24

It was three weeks after Laurel was born that Dr. Lucas felt it was safe for Caitlin to take her daughter home. Barry had stayed the whole time. Cisco and Wally had been watching out for Central City. But it was time for the Flash to return to duty. Caitlin looked at all the bags she was taking back with her. Most of it was gifts for Laurel. There were two bags packed with toys, two more with clothes. One with blankets and one more that had bottles and other baby things. Plus there was a diaper bag, the bag she had brought with her, Barry's bag and she had gained a second bag that had new clothes she had to buy due to her pregnancy.

"Cait, you just about ready?" asked Barry

"Yeah. I just didn't realize how much stuff we have to take with us."

"Well Kara and Alex are coming with us to get it through the breach."

"I know. But I know you are keeping something from me."

"Cait, maybe I have a surprise waiting back home for you."

"You do know I am not a big fan of surprises."

"It's a good surprise."

"Barry, you know we should probably look for a bigger place."

"You want us to live together?"

"Barry, you are my best friend. You know me better than almost everybody else. You opened my heart after I sealed it away. You made me feel again. While, that opened me up to be hurt again. It also opened me to love again. Ronnie once made me promise him that if anything happened to him that I would move on. Find someone else to love. To let someone else love me. Barry, that explosion took Ronnie from me once. But more importantly it brought you into my life."

"Remember when I told you that someone told me they believed that the lightening chose me?"

Caitlin nodded.

"It was Oliver. I really think he was right. If not for that lightning I never would have met you. Cait, I never saw you as just my personal physician. You were always someone I knew I could love. But never thought you could love me back."

"Barry, I was happy that you wanted me as your friend."

"Cait, you are more than my friend. You always were. You are the smartest most beautiful nerd I ever met."

"You are luck you are so adorable."

They looked over when they heard someone clear their throat.

"You know if you two want to make out a bit before we go I am sure Cisco, Joe and Cecile will understand." Said Kara

"We were not going to make out!" said Caitlin

Alex and Kara just smile.

"Cait, you just take the diaper bag and Laurel. We will get the rest of this stuff." Said Barry

"Are you sure?" asked Cait

"Yes. But you will also have to be the one to open the breach." Said Kara

"Ok. I guess it's time to go home."

Caitlin strapped the diaper bag which looked like a backpack on her back. Then she picked up the baby carrier while the other grabbed all the bags. Caitlin then hit the button on the extrapolator the breach opened and the four of them walked through.

Earth-1

"Cisco are you sure they are coming home today?" asked Thea

"Yes and they should be here any minute." Said Cisco

Cisco smiled when an alert came up on the computer screen in front of him.

"They are here." Said Cisco

"Well then it's time to get this welcome home party started." Said Sara

"Ms. Horton, are you ready to see Dr. Snow again?" asked Martin Stein

"I understand that Caitlin was not herself when she kidnapped me. I also know that she is truly sorry for her actions. That is why when she sent me everything on Amulet Black, I sealed any evidence that links her to being Killer Frost." Said Cecile

"You do realize that was not initially legal." Said Oliver

"Do you believe she deserves to be locked in a basement cell in Iron Heights, here or some black site of ARGUS?" asked Cecile

"No. At heart Caitlin is a good person. Even when she was consumed by pain and anger she couldn't cross the line to become a killer. Yes she hurt people. But she couldn't bring herself to murder anyone." Said Diggle

"That is because dispute my mother's faults she didn't raise me to be a killer." Said Caitlin walking into the cortex.

"Welcome home Caitlin!" yelled everyone

"Thank you. It's great to see all of you. Even you back there Heatwave. Just don't think you can kidnap me again. You will be in for a cold awakening." Said Caitlin

"Whatever chilly." Mumbled Mick

Caitlin bit her lip as she watched Joe and Cecile walk up to her. Joe gave her a big smile and opened his arms.

"Come here sweetheart." Said Joe

Caitlin let the tears she had been holding back fall as she let him pull her into a hug.

"Caitlin, both Cecile and I both forgive you." Said Joe

"I didn't mean to hurt either of you. I am truly sorry." Said Caitlin

"Joe, told you we forgive you. Just so you know. No one outside of this room will ever know you were Killer Frost." Said Cecile

"After all I did I don't deserve that." Said Caitlin

"You were sick, not yourself." Said Joe

"Iris hasn't forgiven me has she?"

"No. But she did read your letter."

"I wasn't really expecting that."

"I told her she had too. Now how about you introduce me to my grandbaby. I think she needs to start getting to know her papa Joe."

Caitlin smiled and lifted her daughter out of the carrier so that Joe could see her.

"Joe, meet Laurel Kara Snow Allen. I know it's a big name for such a little girl." Said Caitlin

"Can I hold her?"

Caitlin nodded and handed her daughter to Joe.

"Hey baby girl. I'm your papa Joe. You are a beautiful little thing. I bet you are going to be just as smart as your mommy." Said Joe

Caitlin smiled as she felt Barry pull her close. She noticed that her friends all had gifts for the baby.

"You do realize that your daughter being one of the first in the next generation of heroes she is going to be spoiled by her aunts and uncles right?" asked Sara

"She already is spoiled. Not just by these two." Said Caitlin pointing at Alex and Kara

"Everyone at the DEO got something for the baby. Plus so did Kara's cousin and his girlfriend." Said Alex

"They were the ones you had the snowball fight with in what looked like the north pole right?" asked Nate

"Uh yeah." Said Caitlin

"My dear Caitlin, forgive me but you didn't looked dressed warm enough to be at the north pole." Said Martin

"Professor Stein, with the way my powers work I don't get cold very easy any more. In theory I probably could withstand temperatures as low as absolute zero. But that is only a theory, and not one I am in any hurry to try out."

"Astonishing!"

"It really was. I mean my cousin's girlfriend Lois was dressed like an Eskimo and still cold. Kal-El and I just wore our supersuits and she puts on a pair of boots, jean, a hoodie and mittens and is fine. It was like ten below zero and that didn't count the wind chill." Said Kara

Barry just smiled and placed a kiss on top of Caitlin's head.


	25. Chapter 25

Caitlin watched as her friends each took a turn holding baby Laurel. While JJ was the first child born, or was it baby Sara who became JJ because of Flashpoint? Laurel it seemed was the one really turning this ragtag group of heroes, vigilantes and maybe in Mick Rory's case antihero into a real family. She was watching as Oliver held baby Laurel smiling when Mick came over to her drinking a beer and shoving a bag at her.

"Got you something for the kid. Didn't steal it." Grumbled Mick

Caitlin opened the bag and pulled out a fluffy blue Beebo. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Mick. I won't tell anyone about your soft side."

"Good."

He walked off and Caitlin caught Kara's eyes and could see her hiding a laugh.

"Mick got you a Beebo?" asked Sara

"Yeah. Kara and I have kind of an inside joke about Beebo and Mick."

"Care to share."

"Well I told her about my mom. She and I have never been close. But after my dad died she became even more cold and distant. From that description Kara said it made Mick look warm and fuzzy."

"Making Mick sound like she was comparing him to Beebo."

"Yeah. Then he goes and gets me one. He said he didn't steal it."

"Technically he didn't. A young Stein got sent back to when the Vikings came to north America. He had a Beebo. Long story short if we didn't fix things than we would be celebrating Beebo the God of war day, instead of Christmas."

"That is so wrong. I mean the idea of Beebo being a god."

"No kidding."

"Really glad you are back. Maybe you will be able to keep your boys in line now. At least Barry has stopped messing with the timeline."

"Yeah."

"Too bad you had to become Killer Frost for it to really sink in."

"Actually Sara. Barry messing with the timeline had nothing to do with me gaining powers or having Frost become part of me. That blame lies solely on my parents. Unfortunately I can't talk to my dad about it. So I will have to talk to my mother. That is not going to be an easy conversion."

"Just remember no matter what you and little Laurel will always have a family. Everyone in this room is your family."

"I know. Laurel is going to be one of the most spoiled kids in the multiverse. I mean I am sure at some point her Uncle Harry and Aunt Jessie from Earth-2 will send her gifts. As will her Uncle Jay on Earth-3."

"She is already loved, just like you."

"I know. If you are looking for an interdimensional girlfriend, Kara's sister is single. She and her girlfriend broke up. Maggie didn't want a family Alex does."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"She is like second in command of a secret government organization."

"How secret?"

"ARGUS is more well known then the DEO."

"I was there and didn't realize that."

"I worked there while I was staying with Kara. My pay went into an account for Kara to use for bills and rent during my stay."

"So you weren't a freeloader."

"Yeah."

"Here something for the baby. I had it fabricated special for my niece."

Caitlin smiled as she pulled out two onesies. One that was clearly for the "White Canary" and the other the Laurel Lance "Black Canary".

"These are great. Thank you."

"She will be the only kid with Canary wear."

"Let me guess Ray is going to be giving me something The ATOM related, Jax and Stein Firestorm, Nate Steel."

"More then likely. Oliie, Felicity and Dig, probably have Green Arrow wear. Barry I bet will have Flash stuff. Cisco, I bet will come up with some not on the market yet Frost wear."

"I don't even have a suit. Besides no one is going to want anything Frost related."

"Well Cait, you don't mind I call you that right?"

"Like you said Sara. We are family. So no."

"Ok Cait. The future is not set and always changing. But I had Gideon analyze like a million possible futures starting from the moment you stepped back on Earth-1. Only in less than 5% of them did Frost not become a hero. Come on you got your own drink at Jitters! First non speedster to get a drink named for their alter ego."

"So I have been told."

"You are going to be just fine."

"I hope that you are right."

"Just stay in the light. If you feel the darkness coming for you again reach out to your family in this room. We will pull you back."

"I'll remember."

"Good. Now I'm going to stop with this female bonding thing."

Caitlin smiled as the former female assassin walked off.

"Come by my workshop for a minute." Said Cisco

"Why?"

"I told you I was making you something. I am not finished yet. But I need a tiny bit of input from you."

"I'm sure the suit is fine. It's not pink right? Because if it is I don't think I can stop Frost from ice blasting you."

"Of course it's not pink. All I have left is your crest. I need to know which one you like best."

"Ok."

Caitlin walked into the workshop with Cisco and smiled at the dark blue and black suit on a mannequin. On the work bench were sketches of different logos. Cisco watched as Caitlin's hair became streaked with platinum blond and eyes rimmed with sliver blue. She then picked up one of the snowflakes.

"That is the one I like best too." Said Cisco

"Thank you Cisco. Frost and I love the suit." Said Caitlin

"You're welcome."

"I know you were messed up after losing Dante. I know I'm not blood but I do think of you as my brother. Why do you think I stopped Savitar from killing you? I love you. No matter how hurt I was feeling I couldn't stop loving you or Barry."

"Love you too sis."

They hugged only to break apart when they heard Laurel crying.

"Sorry to break up the Hallmark moment. But someone needs her mommy." Said Barry

"Hungry right?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah." Said Barry

Caitlin took her daughter from her father and headed into the med lab to feed her daughter.

"Man you couldn't feed your kid?" asked Cisco

"Cait wanted to breast feed as much as possible." Said Barry

"Oh."

"Cisco, Cait is better. Happier than I have ever seen her. She told me that during the final battle with Savitar right before he was going to kill you she heard Ronnie's voice. He told her to save you. That she was no killer."

"No she isn't. Cait is kinda of like a cuddly puppy. Though you would know that better then me."

"Cisco we are taking things slow."

"Flash moving slow never thought that day would come."

"I don't want to blow things with her. We have a cortex of superheroes. More then one of them capable of kicking my ass super speed or not if I break Cait's heart."

"So true."

The boys headed back to the party.


	26. Chapter 26

A week after arriving home Caitlin and Barry parked her car in front of a nice house in a small town two and half hours from Central City.

"You grew up here?" asked Barry

"Yeah. I did. It was a nice neighborhood. Well expect that Lexi La Roche lived over there." Said Caitlin pointing to a house down the street with dark blue trim.

Barry took the baby carrier and diaper bag from the backseat and they both headed up to the front door. Taking a deep breath Caitlin pushed the doorbell. The door opened and Caitlin was face to face with her mother for the first time in over a year.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Caitlin. Are you ok?" asked Carla Tannhouser

"Better then I was. Mom, this my boyfriend Barry Allen, and my daughter."

"Daughter? Caitlin maybe you should come in and tell me everything."

Caitlin nodded and followed her mother into the living room. Barry followed behind carry their daughter.

"Mr. Allen how long have you known my daughter?" asked Carla

"About four years." Said Barry

"Yet last time Caitlin and I spoke it had been two years since her husband died. Ronnie was it?"

"Barry and I were friends before we decided to change our relationship." Said Caitlin

Laurel started to cry and Caitlin reached into the carrier and pulled her out. She cradled her speaking softly.

"It's ok honey. Mommy and daddy are right here." Said Caitlin

"How old is she?" asked Carla

"A month. She is a little small because she was three weeks early." Said Caitlin

"Dr. Tannhouser, Laurel is very healthy." Said Barry

"Her name is Laurel?"

"Laurel Kara Snow Allen." Said Caitlin

"May I hold her?"

Caitlin handed Laurel to Carla and watched as her mother did something she couldn't remember the last time she seen her do. Smile.

"She is beautiful honey."

"Thank you mom."

"Caitlin, does Barry know about your…"

"Dr. Tannhouser, I know all about Caitlin's powers and other personality. I love everything about her. She has gain control thanks to some very special friends of ours." Said Barry

"Have you tested to see if Laurel will have powers?"

"Yes. She has the meta gene. Her father is also a meta. So it is not really surprising. Mom, we need to talk about the fact that you haven't been honest with me about how I got my powers." Said Caitlin

"You know?"

"Yeah I do. Why weren't you honest about where Frost came from?"

"I thought I was protecting you. Your father is the one that came up with the cryogenic therapy he used to modify your gene that is linked to ALS. He didn't want you to suffer that illness like he did."

"Mom, if you had told me the truth I could have learned to control and accept Frost years ago. It was my fear and anger that made me so dangerous. Luckily I found a friend who was able to help me through it and Frost and I now have a good relationship and can communicate."

"I am sorry Caity. But you have to know I do and always have loved you."

"I know mom. I just wished that you hadn't frozen me out after we loss dad."

"If I could change that I would. But if you will give me the chance I want to be apart of your life and really get to know you, and your boyfriend. I want to be part of my granddaughter's life."

Caitlin looked at Barry and he nodded. If Cait wanted to start an honest relationship with her mother than she needed to know who he really was.

"Then Dr. Tannhouser, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Bartholomew Henry Allen. I work as a CSI for the CCPD, Solving crimes. But since the particle accelerator explosion and your beautiful and talented daughter nursed me back from a nine month coma the result of being hit by lightning and gaining super speed, I am also known as the Flash." Said Barry extending his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Flash. Do I owe you for bringing my daughter back from the darkness?"

"Maybe a little. But she fought back on her own."

"Caitlin, is Barry Laurel's father?"

Caitlin sighed not sure how to really answer the question.

"Yes and no. As a speedster Barry has the ability to make what we call time remnants. More or less clones of himself. They are exact copies of himself down to his memories. He made some at one point in the future to use to fight an enemy. One survived and ended up becoming that enemy." Said Caitlin

"That Savitar, I read about?"

"Yeah. Well after I was injured and had a complication from surgery. Surgery I had to be awake for to talk an ex British army medic through by the way. I threw a blood clot. I technically died. Julian removed my power dampener neckless so Frost's accelerated healing kicked in."

"Turning you into Killer Frost."

"Yeah. I had buried feeling I had for Barry because he was with someone else at the time. So when Savitar revealed his identity to Frost, she acted on those feelings. So generically speaking yes Barry is her father."

"Is she a meta?"

"Her gene at this time is dormant. But she more then likely will have powers as she gets older. Weather the powers will be like Barry's or mine or even a mix of both I don't know."

"Well, did you want to stay here or go to a hotel. I would rather you not head back to Central City with such a young baby at night."

"Well if you have somewhere Laurel can sleep we can stay here I guess. We can work on our relationship and you can get to know Barry." Said Caitlin

"If Mr. Allen will come up to the attic with me. I still have your cradle from when you were born. I may have a couple of your old baby blankets too. Don't look so surprised. Caitlin, you have always been my proudest achievement."

"Why not tell me before now?"

"I should have. I made a lot of mistakes raising you. I want to make it up to you."

"Ok mom."

Caitlin took her daughter from her mother and Barry followed Dr. Tannhouser up to the attic.


	27. Chapter 27

Barry followed Caitlin's mom into a corner of the attic where she pulled a dust cover off a white baby cradle. It had blue snowflakes painted on the headboard with Caitlin's name painted in purple.

"Caitlin's grandfather made it for her. My father. He was a furniture maker."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. Mr. Allen how is Caitlin really?"

"Better than she has been in a long time. Our friends she stayed with the past five months helped her a lot."

"So where did she go? She disappeared off the face of this Earth. I know about the multiverse Mr. Allen. Infinite number of Earth's all occupying the same space but vibrating on different frequencies. My guess your friend who calls himself Vibe has the ability to open breaches between this different universes. Or perhaps invited some kind of tech that does. So Flash where did my daughter go?"

Barry swallowed hard. He now knew where Caitlin got her directness from.

"We call it Earth-38. She went to a friend of mine I made when I accidentally breached there when running faster than ever. My friend knew someone that has telepathic abilities. He was able to help Caitlin heal her mind. Bring peace between her and Frost."

"A meta?"

"Uh no something different."

"An alien like that Supergirl who helped with the Dominators?"

"Supergirl is one of the last survivors of a planet that was known as Krypton. Her friend is the soul survivor of Mars."

"Green or white Martian?"

"Uh green. There are white martians?"

"Yes. White are more in line with aliens in those monster movies. Green are what everyone thinks Martians look like except they aren't little."

"Knew that part."

"Barry, I want to fix my relationship with Caitlin."

"It was a start when you tried to help her with her powers."

"Promise me that you won't abandon her. Even if she gives in to the darkness again."

"Dr. Tannhouser, if I were to abandon Cait, there is a whole league of heroes that will kick my ass."

"I'm sure there is."

"Cait told me about that research assistant of yours."

"Nigel will not be a problem for Caitlin ever. I transferred him to a black site so far off the grid that not even ARGUS can find it. Nor the best hacker on Earth."

Barry wondered if he should ask Felicity to give it a try. But the look in this woman's eyes told him that this momma bear was not going to let anyone come after her cub.

"Now do I need to prepare a room for you for the night?"

"Uh no. Cait and I have been sharing her room since she came home."

"Fine. Let's put that cradle in Caitlin's old room. I didn't change it after she left."

Barry lifted the cradle surprised at how light it was. He followed Carla down the attic stairs. She opened a door and Barry knew without a doubt it had been Caitlin's bedroom. There were science posters on the walls, a long with one of a popular boy band of the late 1990's. A book shelf with a mix of books. Though he was a bit of surprised at the romance novels. He placed the cradle down near the foot of the bed. He saw a window seat under the bay type window that over looked a stream in the backyard.

"Caitlin would sit there for hours reading or just looking out the window. She never had an easy time making friends."

"Well she has a lot of them. Ones who will risk their lives to help her out of danger."

"I am glad about that. I know my daughter's intelligence worked against her making friends. Children can be very curl to others that are different."

"I know. I was bullied as a kid too. This one guy liked to use me as a punching bag. In fact he became a meta after the particle accelerator explosion. I had to take him down. Cait told Cisco and me about Lexie."

"That girl was nothing but trouble. Though even she didn't deserve to end up in an abusive relationship."

"No one does mom." Said Caitlin joining them.

"Here let me take Laurel." Said Barry

Caitlin handed the baby over to Barry. She then looked closely at the cradle.

"Your father made this cradle for you Cait." Said Carla

"It's beautiful." Said Caitlin

"Your father loved you so much."

"I still miss him."

"So do I honey. You know he would love being a grandfather."

"Yeah. Except I would never let him use my daughter as a science experiment like you did with me."

"Caitlin, I didn't know he was going to do that to you until he already did it. I didn't know about it until the day you were riding your bike and got hit. The first time Frost appeared."

_She is being honest Caity. It was daddy that created me. She only helped lock me up until you were old enough to truly deal with me. Sorry I went power hungry after getting out of my cage. _

"Mom, when I first came to you for help you really should have told me the truth."

"I should have. I am sorry about that."

"Just no more lies."

"I promise."

Caitlin hugged her mother. Barry smiled at the woman he loved making peace with her mother.


	28. Chapter 28

**We are jumping time here! Hope you remembered to RSVP for a very special event.**

One and a half years later.

Caitlin paced in the hotel room she was in. Kara, Alex and Felicity were trying to calm her down.

"Cait, you need to relax. This is Barry you are marrying." Said Kara

"I know. I wasn't this nervous when I married Ronnie." Said Caitlin

"Didn't that marriage only last a couple of hours?" asked Felicity

"Yes. But it was all Thawne's fault! It was because of him a singularity opened and he sacrificed himself to save the world."

"Thawne, he was that future speedster called the reverse flash that went back in time killed Barry's mom and then some how took over the Earth-1 Harrison Wells life to try and manipulate things so Barry became the flash earlier in the timeline. Got you to trust him, and then used all of you for what he wanted?" asked Alex

"Then after Barry created and erased Flashpoint he went hunting for the spear of destiny to rewrite reality. But you really need to talk to Sara or the other Legends for that story, because I am still confused about that." Said Caitlin

"Anything involving the legends is confusing. Isn't their motto something a long the lines of sometimes they screw it up for the better regarding history?" said Kara

"I think so." Said Caitlin

There was a knock on the door. Alex went to check who it was. She opened the door letting Carla and Laurel in.

"Oh sweetie heart you look so beautiful." Said Carla

"Thank you mom." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin, I brought you something. It was your grandmother's. Your father's mother's. If she were alive I think she would want you to have it."

Carla handed a jewelry box that Caitlin knew had a necklace in it. She opened it inside was a diamond pendant. The pendant was shaped like a snowflake.

"It's beautiful." Said Caitlin

"It was a wedding gift from your grandfather to his new wife."

"Thank you mom."

"I want you to be happy. Barry makes you happy. Happier then I have seen you in a long time. Though I think that now that Central City sees Frost as a hero it helps."

Caitlin smiled. Yes Frost was now a hero. Frost was now the Flash's partner. Yes the first few times Frost showed up with the Flash people ran in fear. But then a fire controlling meta that trapped a little girl behind a wall of fire. Frost used an ice slide to get behind it, and rescued the girl. The front page of the next day's Central City Picture News showed a full color photo of the girl hugging Frost and Frost with a big smile on her blue lips. In the background were the Flash and Detective Joe West smiling. Barry saved the photo and story in a scrapbook. He told her it would make a great story for their grandchildren one day. Her response had been that they wouldn't have grandchildren because Laurel would not be allowed to date until she is at least 30 and definitely not having sex ever. Barry just laughed at her.

"It does."

Caitlin smiled at Laurel who was happy to be in her Aunt Kara's arms. Laurel was dressed in a blue dress as the flower girl for the wedding. Caitlin had chosen Kara as her maid of honor with Alex and Felicity her bridesmaids. There was another knock and this time it was J'onn. It was time. Caitlin had asked J'onn to escort her down the aisle.

"Caitlin, you look beautiful." Said J'onn

"Thank you J'onn."

"Dr. Tannhouser, your daughter is an exceptional young lady." Said J'onn

"Mr. J'ozzn, I know. It just took me a long time to realize that." Said Carla

Caitlin smiled it had been a year and half since she and her mom started to talk more. Their relationship wasn't perfect but it was a lot better then it had been.

Barry stood nervously at the alter waiting to see Caitlin. He had not seen her since yesterday morning. It had actually taken Oliver, Cisco and Kara's cousin Clark to keep him from seeking out to see Caitlin. Cisco was his best man, Oliver and Wally were his groomsmen. The ballroom of the hotel was filled with their friends from the multiverse. Harry and Jesse Wells had come from Earth-2. Jay Garrick had come from Earth-3. Gypsy had come from Earth-19. But the largest group was from Earth-38. Besides Alex and Kara, Kara's cousin Clark and his girlfriend Lois came. J'onn, Winn and Lena Luthor were also there. James Olson was the only one that declined the invitation. Barry smiled when he saw John Diggle offer his arm to Caitlin's mom and escort her down the aisle. The whole crowd said awe when JJ, John Diggle Jr. the ring bearer led little Laurel the flower girl down the aisle. There was a gasp from everyone when Caitlin appeared on J'onn's arm. Barry couldn't hold the tears back as he gazed at the woman he was about to marry. She looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her. Her ankle length white dress had short sleeves with a fitted bodice. The skirt flared at the waist rather then wear a vail Caitlin had a crown of flowers on her head. Her warm auburn hair was done in ringlets. She carried a bouquet mixed of red and blue flowers. It wasn't until she reach him he could see that embroidery of sliver and light blue were a mix of snowflakes and lighting blots. J'onn leaned down and kissed Caitlin on the cheek. He then headed for his seat. Barry had taken Caitlin's hand in his as they turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Caitlin Danielle Snow in holy matrimony. While I don't know them well, I do know that this union is right. I know because of all of you here. You wouldn't be here if you didn't agree that joining these two as husband and wife wasn't right. That being said I have to ask. If there is anyone who has just cause why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Both Barry and Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief when they were greeted with silence.

**Bet you were thinking that we were going to get an Earth-X invasion right here!**


	29. Chapter 29

"It is my understanding that the bride and groom have chosen to recite their own vows." Said the minister

Caitlin took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Barry, I don't know where I would be without you. You have saved me in more ways then you will ever know. More times then anyone here really knows. I met you when you were in a coma after being struck by lightning. At the time I was grieving for who I thought was the love of my life. But after you woke up, I realized that it wasn't the love of my life I had lost. Barry you are the love of my life. You have always believed in the impossible, while I have always needed proof. But I found that proof right in front of me. When you woke, I woke too. I began to feel again. I started to smile and laugh. While it scared me, it felt good. You melted the ice I had placed around my heart. Even, when I became cold and angry over being pushed aside deep down you never gave up on me. I love you more then you will ever know. You are not only the love of my life, you are my hero."

"Cait, I don't know where to begin. Like you, I believed that someone else was the love of my life. My lightning rod. It took nearly loosing you for me to realize I didn't that I didn't want a life without you in it. You have seen me at my worst and also my best. You are one of the few people that isn't afraid to tell me I screwed up. That is one of the many reasons I love you. I still even after all this time I can't believe that I am lucky that the smartest, kindest most beautiful woman, I ever met could love a dork like me. I still remember the first thing you said to me when I woke up from that nine month coma."

Caitlin blushed remembering too.

"Don't worry Snowflake, I won't tell everyone. Though Cisco might later. But it isn't the words that matter to me. It was the voice, the voice of an angel that took care of me. Cait, when you smile it lights up the room. Your laugh makes me feel that even in the darkest of times that there if hope. I love you Cait and can't wait to grow old with you by my side."

Caitlin looked at Barry blinking away tears. When her powers developed she thought that her chance of finding love was over. But she had been wrong. Both her and Barry had chosen their words carefully. While a good number of their guests knew they were the Flash and Frost there were some that didn't.

"Oh don't cry my beautiful Snowflake." Said Barry

"Barry, these are tears of happiness." Said Caitlin

Barry reached into a pocket of his tux and handed Caitlin his handkerchief.

"I still think you are like 80." Said Caitlin with a smile

Barry just chuckled at their private joke.

"If I can have the rings." Said the minister

JJ slowly walked up to them with the pillow the rings were tied to. Barry removed the rings and placed them on the minister's open bible.

"Do you Bartholomew Henry Allen take Caitlin Danielle Snow to be your lawfully wife. To have and to hold in sickness and health, for richer or poor till death do you part?"

"I do." Said Barry

"Do you Caitlin Danielle Snow take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"Yes I do." Said Caitlin

Picked up Caitlin's ring and slid it on her finger where it locked together with her engagement ring. Caitlin took Barry's ring and slid it on his finger. The wedding rings like Caitlin's engagement ring were custom made. The engagement ring was white gold single carat diamond with two small rubies and blue sapphires. The white gold wedding rings were engraved with snowflakes and lightning bolts.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. I believe now it is customary for you to kiss." Said the minister

Caitlin smiled and Barry leaned down and kissed his wife. Everyone clapped. Barry and Caitlin blushed when they heard a few whistles. Barry took Caitlin's hand and they walked down the aisle together. One of the hotel workers showed them into a sitting room next to the ballroom to greet their guests while the ballroom was made ready for the reception.

"You are so beautiful." Said Barry

"You don't look so bad yourself." Said Caitlin

Kissed again much more passionately then they had in front of their family and friends.

"You really should save that for the honeymoon."

Barry and Caitlin broke the kiss. But still held each other as they turned to face the members of the wedding party. Caitlin's eyes flashed sliver blue when she glared at Kara who was smirking at them.

"Congratulations I am so happy for you two!" said Felicity

"Thanks. I can't believe this day finally happened." Said Caitlin

"It's not like you had a rough road or anything." Said Oliver

"Only false true loves." Said Barry

"And evil doppelgängers, and one of us actually dying and coming back to life evil." Said Caitlin

"Well that is just normal Tuesdays for you guys right?" asked Kara

"Yeah it is." Said Barry

"Two years ago I was lost and broken. Then I took a trip through a breach. Found a family I always wanted. Two sisters, to go along with the brother I had already found. An Uncle who truly helped me find myself again. Kara, Alex and J'onn, I can never repay you for what you did for me. For both Barry and me." Said Caitlin

"You don't have to Cait. We are family. A big strange family. That includes, aliens, meta humans, regular humans. Humans brought back from the dead. A meta back from the dead. A former assassin, just your run of a mill heroes, misfits and outcasts." Said Alex

"I guess you are right about strange part. Hell if someone told me a few years ago that I would count Heatwave as part of my family I would have said they were crazy."

"Well he and Snart did kidnap you once." Said Barry

"True."


	30. Chapter 30

After they returned to the ballroom for dinner and everyone had something to drink Cisco stood on the small stage with the DJ. He took the mic and smiled.

"For any of you who might not know me. I am Cisco the best man. I have known both Caitlin and Barry for a while. Caitlin longer then Barry. Those of you who don't know Caitlin well may not know that she can be very guarded. It can take a while to get past her walls. Some even think she can be rather frosty at times. But once you work your way into her heart there is no one else you would want on your side. If you do something stupid and reckless she will call you out on it. If you get lucky enough to have her truly blow up at you like Barry has a number of times, then you know she really cares. As for Barry, well he is like a brother to me. He is the kind of guy that once you earn his loyalty he will never give up on you. Even if you hurt him he will stand by you and be there for you. Both Caitlin and Barry have suffered in the past. But through all that pain they both have become stronger. I witnessed them deny their feelings. But I knew they had them. The glances when they thought no one was watching. The little touches. The secret smiles. That is another thing. Barry made Caitlin smile when no one else could. I am proud to have them both listed as my best friends. I think that I am like many of you here. Hoping that we are lucky enough to find the kind of love they have. To Caitlin and Barry may you have a long and happy life together." Said Cisco

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to the bride and groom. Cisco leaned down between the happy couple and Caitlin kissed his cheek. After dinner which took much longer than either Barry or Caitlin liked do to their friends kept getting them to kiss during the meal. After they finished eating it came time for Barry and Caitlin's first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen Faith Hill's "The Way You Love Me."

_If I could grant..you one wish_

_I wish you could see the way you kiss_

_Ooh, I love watching you, baby_

_When you're driving me, ooh, crazy_

_Ooh, I love the way you, love the way you love me_

_There's no where else I'd rather be (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Ooh, to feel the way I, feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that you could seeee the way you love me_

_Love me, (Love me) whoa whoa whoa, the way you love me_

_It's not right, it's not fair_

_What you're missing over there_

_Someday I'll find a way to show you_

_Just how lucky I am, to know you_

_Oh, I love the way you, love the way you love me_

_There's no where else I'd rather be (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Ooh, to feel the way I, feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that you could seeee the way you love me_

_Love me, whoa whoa whoa, the way you love me_

_You're the million reasons why there's_

_Love reflecting in my eyes.._

_Ooh, I love the way you, love the way you love me,_

_There's no where else I'd rather be, (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Ooh, to feel the way I, feel with your arms around me,_

_I only wish that you could seeee the way you love me,_

_(Love me) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, the way you love me,_

_Whoa, the way you love me. (Ooh I love the way you love me)_

Caitlin leaned into Barry and kissed him as the song came to an end.

"So Danvers is it me or are they sickeningly sweet together?" asked Sara while they watched Barry and Caitlin.

"It's not you. But they both deserve this." Said Alex

"True. Both have suffered a great deal in their lives."

"But that is what will make them into the heroes they are meant to be."

"True that. So want to dance?"

"Love to."

Alex headed out to the dance floor.

Caitlin smiled at her husband. She loved that now she was married to the man she loved.

"They look cute together." Said Barry

"They do."

"Cait, I love you."

"What about me Flashy?" as Caitlin's eyes turned slivery blue and glowed.

"Of course I love you too Frosty. You are part of Cait. I can't love her without loving you."

"Well I love you too."

Caitlin's eyes turned back to normal and they kissed.

"Sorry but Frost doesn't think she can be loveable."

"Well, she is wrong."

Caitlin smiled and kissed Barry. As the night went on Caitlin and Barry not only danced with each other but their friends as well. At one point Barry was dancing with Professor Stein's wife Clarissa while Caitlin danced with Stein.

"My dear Caitlin, you seem happy."

"I am Professor. But part of me does feel guilty."

"Ronald would want you to be happy. What you might not know is Ronald did ask Barry to watch out for you."

"I know that Ronnie would want this for me. I feel guilty about Iris."

"Caitlin, I am sure that one day Ms. West will realize that you were not yourself when you hurt her."

Caitlin just nodded not saying anything. Shortly after the dance it was time for the bouquet toss. Caitlin looked at Kara, Alex, Sara and Felicity among the other women. She turned her back and threw her bouquet over her shoulder. When she turned around she smiled at the sight of Sara hold the flowers. Early the next morning Caitlin and Barry left for a two week honeymoon in Europe.


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue

Six months after her wedding to Barry, Caitlin sat at her computer in STAR Labs looking over the test she had done on her daughter. She already knew that Laurel was a meta, seeing both mother and father were. It was now figuring out what her powers would be and when they might show up. Luckily it looked like it wouldn't be until puberty that the gene would become active. As of right now there was no trace of the speed force. But it did look like there might be cryogenics in her. Laurel might be like her mother. She was broken out of her thoughts when a instant message came up on the screen.

_*Frost a friend of mine wants to meet you and the Flash.* _

_Who are you? Why should I trust you or your friend? How do you know about me? _

_*Call me Oracle. I work with Batman. If you know the stories about him you know he would only ask for help if he has to.* _

_Still haven't told me how you know who I am. Because you are sending this to Dr. Caitlin Snow Allen's IM account. _

_*Felicity Smoak isn't the only hacker that works with a vigilante. Though you met me back in college. We had different majors of course. But we did have a few requirements together. If I remember right you were the youngest student.* _

_Still not telling me anything. _

*I guess between Eobard Thawne and Zoom, you really don't trust anyone now.*

You got that right.

Just then Caitlin's phone rang. She glanced at the unknown number. With the location of the call coming from Gotham City.

_*Answer your phone and I will give you my real name.* _

Caitlin reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Caitlin. It has been a very long time. It's Barbara Gordon."

"Barbara? You're Orac…"

"Caitlin, yes don't finish that please. Like I said my friend and I need your help. Actually we need all the help we can get. I know who your fast friend is. Can I come to STAR and explain things?"

"Sure. I will call my husband and see if he can come. Oh I should warn Cisco too."

"That would be a good idea. See you in an hour."

"An hour? That would mean that….."

"I am in Central City. Yes. So is my friend."

"I could hear his grunts and mumbles in the background."

"He's no so bad once you get to know him."

"I'm sure."

The line went dead and Caitlin headed into the Cortex to find Barry talking with Cisco.

"We are going to have company in about an hour. An old classmate of mine from college is coming by. She needs our help. Well she and her boss do." Said Caitlin

"Who is her boss?" asked Cisco

"Who is this woman?" asked Barry

"Her name is Barbara Gordon, she told me she works with Batman. More or less as his Felicity. But there is something you need to know. She knows that Barry is the Flash and I am Frost."

"Can we trust her?" asked Barry

"Her father is retired Gotham City police Commissioner James Gordon. She was paralyzed after being shot by the Joker a few years ago." Said Caitlin

"How do you know this?" asked Cisco

"I remember when she was shot. One of my side projects has been working on a treatment to repair spinal cord injuries."

"Barbara, I don't like that you told her who you are."

"Bruce, you may sign my paycheck. But my secret identity is mine to reveal if I want. Besides, I trust Caitlin."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Barbara used the controls on her chair and made her way out of the hotel suite and to the van to head for STAR Labs.

THE END

SEQUEL COMING WHERE WE FIND OUT WHAT BATMAN WANTS WITH FLASH AND FROST.


End file.
